T8ECR34TOR's Classics
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: You know how product makers sometimes create like bundle volumes for classic stuff? Well that's what I'm doing now. This is a collection of my older Rio FanFictions.
1. Info

TOP INFO

This is it. My very own collection of my first FanFictions together in one. Now it's only possible that other FFN authors, before me, did this but I still wanted to try it.

A bundle of my first FanFictions from "Rio-Life Ep-1" to "Rio 2: My Ending." All 6 in one, and they're even rewritten to be a little better so I hope you enjoy them. And if this becomes good enough, and if you guys want, I can delete my 6 stories from where they are now since they'll be in here.

Here's the index

Rio-Life: Ep-1: Mexican Launch

Rio-Life (Prologue)

Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom

Rio-Life: Great Family, Great Responsibility

Blu and Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack

Rio 2: My Ending

So…hope you enjoy it (again). Now we let's start with the better version to my first FanFiction that ever came here to FFN.

 **RIO-LIFE EP-1: MEXICAN LAUNCH**


	2. RLE1 - Intro and Refresher

_**Here we go. The first part that really started it all.**_

" _ **RLE1" was published March 5, 2016**_

 _ **I've wanted an account on FanFiction because I wanted everyone to see what my ideas are made of. Now, you've read my first version of my first FanFiction, RIO LIFE, and I'll admit even for me it wasn't professionally written too well but this new version will be better, longer, and will show that I've worked hard to make a good FanFiction author of myself, and to show everyone how much I love RIO and every other good story there is in the blue and green planet of creators!**_

Also, to make this story as good as it can be, it'll mostly be said in Blu and Jewel's point of view.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: INTRO AND REFRESHER (TOLD BY BLU)

Hello everyone, Blu the Macaw here (of course, you already know who I am and what I've done with my life), and since you're here, I thought I just refresh your memory with a few things. The story of what was and still is my greatest adventure. The story about me and my beautiful wife experiencing everything, and having the best time of our "Rio" lives.

It all started years ago, I was just a small and young hatchling who was lost in the big world, until I was taken in by a human being named Linda. For 15 years she's been showing me nothing but love and affection, and from that time on, I believed that's how my life was gonna turn out. I always thought I would be a human in a bird's body. Until something even better came to me. The most beautiful thing that I've ever seen with my own eyes. Jewel the Macaw. She and I met because we were known to be the last Blue Macaws on earth, and because of Linda, and my other human friend, Tulio, they've brought the female that changed my life for the better. And because of her, I met more new friends, we took down bullies, and best of all, we had three children of our own.

But a few years after that, when I thought it couldn't get any better, Linda and Tulio discovered that we weren't the only blue macaws! So we took a trip to the Amazon Rainforest to see if it was true. Turns out it was true, and it was quite a surprise, even for me. We met a whole flock of blue macaws, kinda shows you how funny life is when it throws something new right at you. I even got the chance to meet Jewel's long lost father, aunt, and best friend (who I gotta be honest, still bugs me a little). Anyway, even though we got off with a rocky start, I got use to everyone, and Jewel and I made the Amazon our new home.

Also, from one special night, my friends and my first born daughter, Carla setup a party to celebrate saving our new home from greedy loggers, and I'll never forget the conversation that me and Jewel had.

She said to me, "You sure you can make the Amazon our home? With the heat, and the creepy bugs?"

Then I said to her with excitement "What, are you kidding? I am Mr. Jungle, totally wild, and very birdly." After that, we continued our talk and I said "You're my one, and only Jewel." Then we just gazed into each other's eyes and enjoyed the rest of the party. This showed that despite all the issues we had together, we were in total agreement and stayed together forever.

So that's where I thought the rest of my life would go to. But I've been wrong before. This is where my family and I introduce you to the next adventure that still reminds me of how grateful I am for my life.

* * *

 **"** ** _ **I wanna thank Alexriolover95 and Quantum27 for offering to help me figure out how to update, replace, and do more with my stories. So now, it's all good."**_**

 _ **I remember saying that, and I remember how Alex told me that he was happy to help and showed friendliness to new writers. It also showed that that was a sign showing how we became friends. Thanks for everything, buddy. :)**_


	3. RLE1 - Grateful

CHAPTER 2: GRATEFUL

I'm about to (detailing) tell you of my next adventure. I've already established what happened before, but our next great adventure came exactly three months after that, and who'da thunk that everything good would come by to you so fast. Let's start.

It was just a normal day in the Amazon jungle. I was just doing my daily patrol around the place for Eduardo (my father-in-law) and everything around me seemed great after the loggers left, heck I can't tell you how many great things have happened for me and my family since then. Maybe I should make a list.  
•I became known as the tribe's new hero.

•Me and Jewel became better with our relationship than ever.

•Our kids became more than famous around the young tribe natives.

•I've finally earned Eduardo's respect and he never did anything wrong to me or Jewel again.

•I've (almost) gotten over the idea of Roberto trying to woo my wife since we became good friends.

•There were times where some of the natives would tempt me and my wife into falling apart again but we still stayed strong to our marriage.

•The natives loved Linda and Tulio, in fact, they would sometimes even wanted to create their own human like contraptions.

•Mimi was still the same but became a great support to me.

•Jewel and I never had another problem with each other again.

Anyway, when I finished my patrolling, I returned to my new nest to check on my wife and kids.

"Hi guys" I said to them, and my kids were excited to see me, and Jewel replied to me kindly with a giving me a kiss on the cheek "Hi sweetie, how was the patrol?" "Great…as always." I mumbled at that last part. "What's wrong?" Jewel noticed. I answered back, "Oh nothing. It's just…through the past months I've gotten use to sleeping and living in the jungle, and your dad has helped make me become braver and stronger the right way, but I just think I'm getting a little bored at the moment. That's all." Jewel smiled at me since she kinda understood what I was feeling, so she suggested "Then if you're not too busy tonight, do you wanna go on another date?" "That sounds great." I said with relief. Don't tell her this but I actually said that just to make her flirt with me, and I want to spend some more with her.

So Jewel and I just hugged each other, and got to play with our kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Then through the next few hours, the sunset began to set, Jewel's aunt Mimi agreed to babysit, and we flew out to enjoy the sunset together. Everything just felt right at the moment and further. Jewel and I enjoyed ourselves without any problems, everything in the jungle was quiet, and after everything that has happened I doubt anything else could get any better. However, for some reason, Jewel didn't feel the same way.

As we looked at moon rise together, she looked at me and said "Hey Blu?" "Yeah?" I replied. "I have to know, do you actually like living in the jungle?"

"Of course."

"Okay, but do you also miss Linda?" After she said that, I froze for a second before saying "Yeah, but I'm still glad to be here, and even though I haven't forgotten about that last conversation we had together, I'm still glad to be with you, and I'm glad that she's still enjoying her time back at Rio."

She didn't smile but did kindly said "Good. Also, I remember that you said that you would do anything for me. So I was wondering, have I done the same for you at all?"

After hearing that, she looked kind of guilty and I said to cheer her up "What? are you kidding? You've always done as much good for me as much as vice versa, you've made me the happiest and bravest bird in the world. But why are you even asking?"

"I don't know, I think it's because…well, you given up about everything that you've liked just to make me happy. Me, the girl who's gotten too much of what she wanted. I just feel like I'm terrible at doing my job as the wife."

"Oh come on!" I said in shock "I'd bite my own wings off if that were true. I would throw away my new life in the jungle and fly away if that were true. Jewel, you are the most amazing, bravest, beautiful, smartest, and greatest wife a guy like me could ever want. You're my one and only, Jewel. And as long as you're happy and you never leave me, then that is all that I want for the rest of my life."

Saying something like that was even a shock for me. I can't even remember the last time I actually gave Jewel a real compliment like that. When she heard that, all I thought about next was how grateful she was to me. She began sob a little, and cuddled with me on the branch, and then we continued our date.

Then for the next three days, things were still perfect, but as a wise person once said "Who ever said that everything was suppose to be perfect?" At least that's what I thought because even after our conversation, Jewel still seemed a bit guilty, and I did my best to make her happy still, but then later, she actually did it for me.


	4. RLE1 - A Time to Remember

CHAPTER 3: A TIME TO REMEMBER (TOLD BY JEWEL)

Jewel: Okay, Blu? Can I take this part? I wanna tell everyone this, please.

Blu: Oh sure, sorry.

Jewel: Thanks. Now, hello everyone, as Blu explained earlier, my name is Jewel, and now I can't wait to tell you what happened next. But first, I bet you're wondering what Blu meant when he said he had that last conversation with Linda. Well it isn't much as a long story but I thought it would be supportive if I mentioned it.

It was straight after when me, Blu, and everybody else helped saved the Amazon. We were all still celebrating until a helicopter came by, and what came out of it was a News woman. The same woman who announced that my family and I weren't the only blue macaws on earth. The rest of her crew came out, and started broadcasting the next big news. "Directly from the heart of the Amazon rainforest, we have some breaking news." She said, "Thanks to Dr. Monteiro and his team, the entire area will be designated as a National Wildlife Refuge."

Then our human friend, Linda said "And together, we'll make sure this stays safe, right Blu?" Then my Blu said with excitement "Right!" Although, I think that may have sounded from her ears. Anyway, the news crew continued their little interview, and everyone but Linda and Tulio left.

However, the only problem was that they were planning on going back to Rio in a few days afterwards, and Linda thought that we were coming along with her and Tulio. Now to be honest, I expected Blu to be excited about that and say yes, but when she mentioned it to me and Blu, I saw him just standing beside me with a face that didn't show much excitement. I wondered what was wrong, but then he signaled Linda to come and follow him. I followed along as well, but was still puzzled. She ran up and saw the center place of my new home, and while Blu was still soaring, he yelled out everyone's names. "Eduardo! Mimi! Roberto! Raphael! Guys! I need you!" Then after a few seconds everyone he called came out in a flash. Everyone, my friends, and kids came out onto a branch and noticed Linda. Of course my dad, Eduardo, was a little shocked to see her here, but since he got use to Blu, he calmly asked "Blu? What is the meaning of this? Why is your Linda here?" Then Blu replied "She's out here because she's leaving soon, and I thought it would be great if you guys would meet her."

So Eduardo took a deep breath and flew to the closest branch near Linda, after that he brought in a greeting smile and waved his wing at her. "Oh hello." Linda said with the same reaction. They then shook on it, which in my opinion seemed cute, and then they seemed to get along. After that, my aunt Mimi jumped on to meet her too, and after that I expected Roberto to go next but he seemed nervous.

I wasn't surprised after the way he freaked out while the loggers were still here, but this time he seemed calmer and he then took deep breath as well as Eduardo did, and he then came down and also gave in a friendly greeting. So they all got use to her, and Tulio as well.

So after our little family introduction, we spend the rest of the few hours playing with each other and having a great time. During the time, Blu communicated with them so that they would know who my dad, aunt, and Roberto are. They were almost as excited as I was, and after the time went by, they were about ready to leave.

"Hey Blu. You and Jewel better get everything ready before we leave." Linda said while she was carrying her package. Blu and I were a little surprised still. Probably because she didn't get the reason why Blu introduced her to everyone. Blu then yelled "Linda wait!" She heard him, and wasn't feeling too good when she saw the look on Blu's face.

She leaned down, and he gently pulled her hand and hugged it. Then my kids and I came out. Blu smiled and hugged us. Linda took a brief time to think, and understood what he was trying to tell her. "Oh. Are you saying…you want to stay here? You wanna make this your new home?" Linda said, and Blu nodded, and I didn't smile after hearing this. I was just shocked since Blu was willing to do this just for me. He was giving up what he desires just to make me happy. And I think Linda understood why he was doing this as well, so she smiled, and picked Blu to hug him. "I promised I would always look out for you. Have I ever broken a promise before?"

Blu smiled and shook his head. So they hugged again, and did they fist bump. After that, she placed him down, and helped Tulio pack up everything else. She and Tulio then went on their helicopter, and waved goodbye to all of us while we did the same by the trees. Then they left.

After that, Blu felt both very good and a little sad that this might be goodbye. But things were still good, and as the night went on, we did our celebration in the jungle, and things from then to now were nothing but great, plus I did promise Blu that we could do summers in Rio. So since then, our family has never been more complete. And even though I show it, I don't think my husband's ever gonna know how proud I was of him to do all of this for me.

Also, on another note. back in Rio, one of my friends, Eva, noticed that the news crew were heading to the Amazon to broadcast the news about us, so she and her kids stowed away on the helicopter to see us and her husband Rafael. Which explains how she's in the jungle now.


	5. RLE1 - The Big Idea

CHAPTER 4: THE BIG IDEA

So about what happened next, Blu wasn't lying when he said I made myself happy for him. What happened was that after our date, I've been secretly trying to figure out what to do for him. He's done so much that I wanted to repay him even if he would said no. I know it's hard for anyone to understand the reason but…I love him.

Now, it took three days, but I finally figured out what I wanted to do for Blu…and also for myself a little. I was flying around still thinking, until I just remembered something important. "Linda's tablet!" I said to myself. I then flew over to where Linda and Tulio's tent use to be, and I was little surprised to see that the tablet wasn't the only thing destroyed or that they left behind, so I looked around, spotted the touch-screen tablet, and used it to see if I could look up something for Blu. And believe it or not, this wasn't my first experience with a human computer. If you're a bird who lives with Blu, then you learn a thing or two whether you like it or not.

As I was trying to look up what to get for Blu, I got a little sidetracked when I noticed the maps. At first it was just a map of the jungle, but when I zoomed out it seem to get my attention even more. It was a map of the planet. With all the time I've spent with Blu, I've never seen anything that looked this amazing. A big blue and green ball that was filled with jungles, cities, people, exotic animals, non threatening human things, and many many more! So my decision was final, I wanted to travel around the world with my husband Blu! I was gonna tell him, but everything else on the map got me distracted…so much that I fell asleep after a few hours. Luckily while I was doing my thing, the kids and everyone else was fine. When the time passed, Blu spotted me laying next to the tablet on the ground, so he carried me back to our nest very gently so he wouldn't wake me up. I was still sleeping as we were at home, and the sun setted. The kids and everyone were now asleep, and Blu laid right next to me.

The next morning, the sun began to rise right to my face, which gave me a good wake up call. I noticed Blu next to me, and I didn't really know what happened until he told me lately, but during the time, I stretched and relaxed myself, and waited for everyone to wake up, because I wanted to tell my family what I had planned.


	6. RLE1 - The Big Announcement

CHAPTER 5: THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

As I awoke, all I could do next was wait until Blu and everyone else woke up. For me, it took forever, but I finally heard a yawn come up. It was actually Tiago's, but it was a good start, he stood and said with his usual adorable voice "Morning, Mom." I moved in, hugged him, and said "Morning sweetheart, hey can you wake up your sisters, there's something exciting I need to tell you and everyone."

Apparently he thought I was speaking his language. All my little son likes to do is pull pranks on everyone. "Hey sis and sis, mom has a surprise for us, wake up!" Then Carla and Bia bursted in sudden awakening after hearing him scream. Bia was the main one upset. "Ugh! What is now, Bird Brain!?" I flew in and said "Whoa whoa! Calm down, sorry girls I just needed you to wake up, I have a surprise for you and everyone." Then my dad, Aunt Mimi, and Roberto came in with a friendly greeting. "Good morning, my dear. How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine, oh you came just came in the nick of time, I have a surprise for all of you. All I need to do now is…Oh. Wait for Blu to wake up." I said that last part in a bit of a groan. "Can someone help me out here, please?"

"Hold on, JuJu. I think I know what to do." Roberto said, and he was correct. He moved closely to where Blu was sleeping. He held his breath in, and then sang the beginning note from his Welcome Back song. A second after that started, Blu awoke in hyper speed yelling "Ah! Hey, what do you think you're doing!? Sing to your own wife, pal!" Then he stopped and realized Roberto only sang that to get his attention, and everyone, including me, laughed a little. "Oh. Ha ha." Blu said annoyed. "Jewel, Roberto, remember that little talk we had 3 months ago? You know how I feel about-" I cut him off by kissing him in cheek, and then he replied "Okay that's much better. Now, you got attention, so…do you all need anything?"

"Yes actually, I need all of you here because I have this big idea." I said beginning to mention my plan by holding my husband's wings. "You see, it's about Blu here. You've been doing great for me since we agreed to stay here, and I know you didn't want me to return the favor, but…I just really wanted to. So yesterday, I found Linda's tablet and made a plan."

"A plan? A plan to do what?" Blu said, and everyone else seemed to show the same surprised face. I then took a deep breath and said "Blu…I…I wanna travel around the world with you!" After everyone heard that, they were completely speechless, and the only one who fainted was my father. Blu noticed but then turned back to me and said "You wanna travel around the world with me? You mean, you and I...flapping around the entire earth!? I-I-I don't know what to say, honey."

Aunt Mimi supported my dad, and as he got up, he said "Uh…my dear, I don't know what to say about this. I mean, no blue macaw or even a single bird has ever traveled around the earth before, and I don't feel safe with you and Blu being the only ones going. In fact, you both just got here."

I said with excitement to my dad "Dad, I know. Believe me, I don't wanna leave this place. However during the time between being separated from you and meeting Blu, I never really got to see any special part of the world, and ever since I met Blu my life has been nothing but a ball! I just wanna try some new things, and to thank Blu. Not just for reuniting me with you three but…for all the sacrifices he made just make little ol' me happy." I then walked up to Blu and said "Blu…you told me that I was the greatest girl a guy could ever want. Well I feel the same way about you being the best husband, and I wanna make you happy now." As I stopped there, I kinda shed a tear and smiled dearly. Blu smiled and said "Oh Jewel. You're really wanting do this…just for me?" "Absolutely." I said, and then I hugged him. "Aw." My aunt said, "Eduardo, do you think they should go?" My dad froze a bit, and said "I don't know. Blu, Jewel, you both are really happy together, and I'm proud of that, but this sounds too extreme, even beyond everything I've experienced."

"Wait. Why's everyone just talking about our parents? Aren't we coming to?" Carla asked. Of course, I didn't think that far ahead, and my dad was still looked a little worried…x50. But, dad knew that I was old enough to make my own decisions. He knew that I wanted to do this for Blu, and he trusted him to protect me. "So dad, what do you say?" I said to my father with begging eyes, and he said "Okay, as long as you'll be safe." Even Roberto agreed to it, and I was glad that they all did.

My Blu sighed and smiled to me. "Okay, when do we start?" Then I smiled, and we eventually told Rafael and the rest of our friends. As we were getting ready, Blu decided to bring his GPS, which for once I was actually okay with, and a little secret about his device is that it also does video-chat. So while Blu and I are gone, my dad and everyone will video-chat with us on Linda's tablet.

Me and my wonderful husband were about ready to go, I just had only one question. Should we let Carla and our kids come with us or stay in the jungle?

* * *

 _ **Then that's where I asked Alex to help get more supporters on saying whether the triplets should stay or not. And they made the right choice, and that's also when I made more friends on FFN. So thank you to that, Alex.**_


	7. RLE1 - Let's Fly

_**I remember after I published Ch.5, everyone wanted Carla, Bia, and Tiago to go. And as I said before, my original plan was to have them stay so they have my own adventures until they brought out some good points.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 6: LET'S FLY

"It's official, the kids are coming." I said to Blu. Normally I expected Blu to say something else about it, but he didn't seem bothered by the idea.

"Hmm. Alright, the family vacation of a lifetime!" He said with excitement. Then without warning, our kids just jumped at us with excitement. "Yeah! We're going around the world! When do we start!? When do we start!?" Tiago yelled. Carla and Bia showed the same reaction, and I've never really seen them all so hyper at the same time, but I was glad to see I'm the one making everyone smiling again.

Now, it was the middle of the day. Blu, the kids, and I were ready to go, and were ready to say our goodbyes. "Bye guys, I love you." I said to my dad and aunt Mimi with tears. I was also about to hug Roberto goodbye but I saw Blu just standing next to us, so to make sure Blu didn't feel uncomfortable, I surprised him by dragging his wing to me, and made it a trio hug. "Yeah yeah. I'll miss you guys too. Be safe." Roberto said as he chuckled and hugged both me and Blu tightly.

"Oh Blu." My dad said. Blu turned and replied "Yeah dad?" He then hugged him too, and said "You be safe, and take care of my daughter, okay?" Blu smiled and said turning to me. "Always." After that, we all reached into a big group hug, continued our goodbyes with everyone, and then flew off on to our next journey. The kids were excited, Blu was excited, but I don't think they were as excited I was. It was amazing. I haven't felt this much exhilaration since we left Rio. One thing for sure, Blu, the kids, and I were up high in sky once again, and about to see the rest of the world!


	8. RLE1 - A Lovely Night Part 1

CHAPTER 7: A LOVELY NIGHT (PT.1) (TOLD BY BLU)

Blu: I believe it's back to me, please?

Jewel: Oh sure. Sorry I feel like I kept speeding through everything.

Blu: Thanks honey. So, Blu here again, and I think you're gonna like this new part of our story. As we left the jungle, my family and I could only think about was what it that we were gonna do next together. Our first stop however, has already been decided. We were leaving South America, and on our way to Mexico. You see…before we moved to the amazon, it was the beginning of January, which meant the new year celebration, and now it's the middle of March, and we're going to Mexico first because Jewel and I recently learned that all the birds in Mexico have their own holiday that is more colorful or exhilarating than the Day of the Dead, or anything else that the Mexicans have ever celebrated.

So on the way, now at the border of Mexico, nothing happened much, except for the fact that my poor kids were getting a little tired. Carla was yawning a little loud and said "Hey guys…I'm excited to be on this vacation, and can't wait to go loco in Mexico, but I'm getting pretty tired."

"She's right, Blu, I mean it is sunset after all." Jewel said, and I didn't wanna disagree. So while we were still flying, I spotted a cute parade float. I thought it would be good enough us to sleep in a little and help us on getting closer to our first spot. "Hey Jewel, why don't we try the float? Over there."

"Alright. I doubt this'll be any different from the fairy." Jewel said. So we rested in, I comforted the kids, and while Jewel and I were still perfectly awake, I decided to move in and cuddle with the greatest girl on the face of the earth. And man, ever since we moved to the jungle, I thought my life would turn into a risky game…but I was wrong (wrong x50).

I'm still a great father, a good member of the tribe, and a great husband. I never felt even more happy with my natural home, and with seeing my family's wild and fun side everyday. Thanks to Jewel, I doubt my entire life could get any better. So as I was cuddling with my girl, I decided to bring up something funny. "Hey Jewel?", Jewel then turned to my eyes, smiled, and softly said "Yeah?"

I felt little nervous to continue, and even after every heroic thing I've done, I never wanted to stop feeling both nervous and relaxed around her. "I just wanted to say…thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it."

Jewel then chuckled since she knew what I was doing, then said "Aw. Well…I would anything for you. You know that, right?" I chuckled back and said "Of course I do."

Then, we hugged, cuddled, and enjoyed the rest of the night together as our kids were still sleeping. Unfortunately the night didn't really end with that. While my kids were still sleeping, and Jewel and I were still enjoying each other's company, the float began to move, and me and Jewel fell off of it unexpectedly. "Ow!" We both said as we landed on the ground. I broke Jewel's fall but we still bopped each other's heads. As it took a moment for us to get up and clear our sight after that hit, it began to clear out, and I saw the float a little too far from where we standing, "Oh no. Jewel, Jewel, come on get up! The float is moving and the kids are still on it!" After hearing 'moving' and 'kids,' she got up and was as worried as I was.

"Blu, come on!" Jewel said scaredly as I caught up with her while flying. This was pretty bad. Me and Jewel were having a peaceful time together, and now our kids were still asleep on a moving float. I had my worries, but like every good dad knows...things will get better. They always do.


	9. RLE1 - A Lovely Night Part 2

CHAPTER 8: A LOVELY NIGHT (PT.2) - FIRST FRIEND (TOLD BY CARLA)

Blu: Me and Jewel were still flying off, and unfortunately it wasn't easy finding our kids. The float that we were on was actually covered in a large sheet, and when it started moving, it caught up with the other floats. Now it's Carnival all over again.

But even though it took forever, we finally found them, and it turns out, they were having a fun time. You see, what happened to them was that…

Carla: Wait, wait. Dad, can I tell this part, please?

Blu: Oh Carla, sure.

Carla: Thanks. Hey everyone, you already know me as Carla, and you know of my bro and sis. Now, you know what happened to us, and personally, we never blamed mom and dad for what happened. Our dad was right when he said we were having a fun time. What happened was that the float was still moving, and I was the first to wake up since…a maraca fell on my head. "Ah! Hey I'm up! I'm up! Morning all ready?" I yawned. When I opened my eyes everything seemed like a bit of a blur, and I couldn't tell if it was the sun or a spotlight.

"Oh no." I said, I then shook Bia and Tiago to wake them up, "Ah! Woah, so that's how it feels." Tiago said, he thought I was trying to get even with him for his daily tricks but then he and Bia realized that I was trying to wake them up because we were lost! "What's going on?" Bia said with her mouth and eyes wide open.

I explained "I don't know. But hey, there's no need to worry. I'm pretty sure mom and dad are looking for us right now, and since I'm the oldest, I say we go and find them."

"What? No way! I'm the smartest and I say that we stay here and wait!" That came from Bia, and even though she was right, I didn't feel comfortable taking demands from my younger sis. She and I just continued arguing as Tiago just sat with a bored look, then we stopped as we heard a big yell, "Hey! Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep, dogs!"

I flew off of the float and saw that we were in like a huge garage, and that voice we heard came from a bird. A weird "new to me" kind of bird that seemed like Pop-Pop's age. It almost looked one of those…what did Bia call them? Right, a Ferruginous Pygmy Owl.

Bia and Tiago followed me out, and I thought it would be good if this bird helped us. "Excuse me sir, we're not dogs." I said while giggling. "Huh…what? Oh, w-what are you kids doing in here?" The bird said.

"We're a little lost, can you tell us where we are?" Bia said. Our new friend flew down, (and I didn't wanna bring it up, but from up close he was awfully tall) he then said with a smile, "You're here, in Mexico City, and this building you're in is my garage. Oh, and my name is Sebastian. What's yours?"

"Carla."

"Bia."

"Tiago."

"Nice to meet you all. Now what exactly are three young hatchlings doing here?" Tiago answered back, "We were going on vacation, but then some nut job separated us from our parents, and we ended up here."

"I'm sorry about that, kids. The best I think you can do now is just wait here with me until your parents come. Uh…do they look like you, and what kind of birds are you three?"

Of course you can guess who answers his good question, my loving smart aleck sister. "We are blue macaws, and I'm sorry but haven't you ever heard of us before?" "No, should I have?" Sebastian asked.

I then quickly said "Never mind that. Yes, our parents look like us, and hopefully they're a lot closer than we think, and right now I'm hoping we can trust you."

"No need to worry. I maybe a stranger, but I'm also a friend."

So for the past hour, my sibs and I trusted Sebastian, and enjoyed ourselves as good as we could. Sebastian even turned on the TV for us, and thank goodness he had American channels, plus it's been a long time since my family and I enjoyed some TV.

For a while since we've been watching our favorite channels, we've just been sitting around as Sebastian was looking to spot our parents for us, and can I just say, he's the first guy we've met since we left the jungle, he's already proven himself to be a good friend. However I still wanted keep up a little with trying to trust him. Since my dad wasn't the only one who had to learn more about taking care of us from Pop-Pop, it's my responsibility to take care of my sibs.


	10. RLE1 - A Lovely Night Part 3

CHAPTER 9: A LOVELY NIGHT (PT.3) - PARTY FRIENDS

As we went over, my sibs and I got separated from our parents, found ourselves in a garage, and met the first friend from our vacation, named Sebastian. It's been almost two hours now, it was the middle night, but me and my sibs were still fine.

I had my worries about Sebastian at first, but he's a lot more friendly than he looks. He allowed us to play around and watch his TV, while he was just keeping watch from out his window looking to see if our parents would come. After a while, we met some more new friends.

"Hey Sebastian!" Said an excited female bird. She looked new to me as well. She almost looked like Aunt Mimi, and there were three more birds with her.

"Oh, hey guys. How you doing?" He asked. They answered with surprise, "We're doing great. Hey I hope you're ready for the celebration tonight and…oh my gosh! Who are your friends here?" She seemed more hyper to see us than Aunt Mimi was when she met us.

As they came flying down to us, they couldn't help but see how new and cute we looked to them. Now, normally I like being the center of attention, but this isn't what I had in mind. "Hey there little guys, what's your name's?" That came from one of the birds. We answered back with what we told Sebastian, "I'm Carla, and this Bia and Tiago. And yours?" As they introduced themselves but they seemed to be more interested in us.

The girl that I just mentioned is named Elizabeth, and even though she was pretty hyper, she was as nice as Sebastian, and her other friends were named Oscar, Tebo, and Diego. "Nice to meet you all, now I just wanna ask, you mentioned a party earlier. A party for what?" Bia asked. Tebo answered, "The party for all us birds. You see, every year the people in this country celebrate stuff like Halloween or Day of the Dead, but we bird's celebrate a holiday of own that is more exhilarating and colorful than all of those combined. We just came to see if Sebastian wanted to come, but now…the more, the merrier I guess."

"Wow, I'd like to go to that!" Tiago yelled. We all agreed with him. "Yeah!" But Sebastian stood up and kindly said, "Oh I'm sorry fellas but that's not a good idea. You three and I are staying here until your parents find you, and since you're new to this city it's not safe for any of you to be out."

"Aw, you got separated your parents? That's so sad." Said Elizabeth. Hearing that just made her love us even more. "Come on. I wanna to the party, please?" Tiago out of all of us begged, and Sebastian still refused. "Sebastian look, it won't hurt if they came with us…and hey, who says their parents aren't at the party right now, trying to look for them?" Said Tebo. But Sebastian kept arguing, "The answer is still no. Now if you guys wanna go without me that's fine, but as long as their parents are looking for them, they're my responsibility. So I say they're staying here."

"Fine." That came from me and my sibs. "Okay. Look kids, how about this, we'll go to the party now, and see if we can find your parents there." Tebo said, and the others agreed on that plan. Plus, they already figured that it wouldn't be too tough for them to find our parents since they're all blue like us. So they went off, and we had stayed behind…as usual. Me and my sibs are growing up and hoped that throughout this vacation, our parents would see that. I mean, I still love my parents, but I think they care about us too much. I just hope that we'll get the chance sooner or later.

Now, it was only Tebo and Oscar that went out to find them, but Elizabeth and Diego wanted to stay and get to know us a little more.

"So you guys came from Rio and the Amazon?" Diego said.

"Wow. I bet your parents really know how to travel." Said Elizabeth.

We looked at each other with a smile and Tiago said "It's complicated. But yeah, our mom was the one who had the idea for this vacation that we're on right now."

Bia stepped in "She actually wanted to do this because we've never seen the whole world before, and most importantly because she wanted to thank our dad. You wouldn't believe how much he gave up just us and our mom happy."

"Aw. Sounds like you got quite a charming father." Elizabeth said. So we just continued our conversation, and had a good time getting to hang out with our new friends. Elizabeth was hyper and never showed a downside, Diego was kind, tough, and caring, and the others were all the same. If we meet new friends like these through the rest of our vacation, then I don't think I wanna stop it.

* * *

 _ **Elizabeth is a Cave Swallow.**_

 _ **Tebo is a Laughing Falcon.**_

 _ **Oscar is a New World Quail.**_

 _ **Diego is a Buff-Bellied Hummingbird.**_


	11. RLE1 - A Lovely Night Part 4

CHAPTER 10: A LOVELY NIGHT (PT.4) - MEXICAN LAUNCH

Carla: While we were still in the garage playing with our friends, our parents were at the party that Tebo mentioned. They were on a building that was facing the party. Which by the way, I wish you could've seen it, because it's almost like Nico and Pedro's club (x30). "Do you think they're there?" My mom said still worried.

Our dad was just as worried but wanted to keep his cool since he knew things were going to get better. "I hope so. Look the best thing to do is to-" Cut off by mom. "Not panic? Oh Blu, for the first time ever, I think I am panicking. We've never lost the kids like this before. I'm just so scared." I don't think my mom ever felt this sad before. So my dad did what they always like to do with each other in a crisis…hug. "Look, I'm scared too. Believe me, I'm as worried as you are but if there's one that I've learned while we were in the amazon is that things can and will always get better. Come on, birds of blue feathers…"

My mom was still crying, but understood what Blu was telling her. She wiped the tears from off her cheeks, smiled, and said "Have to…and will always stick together. Thanks Blu. I love you."

"I love you too, and keep this mind. We'll find the kids no matter how long it takes, and after that, I'll go wherever you want to go." My dad has done a lot of heroic things for my mom, and maybe through vacation he'll do something that eclipses all of that.

And after that…my parents just couldn't stop hugging each other. So then they flew down to where the party was, and they looked for us all over. "Excuse me sir, my wife and I are looking for three children of ours, they look like us, have you seen them?" Mom and dad asked that same question to every random bird they saw, and they each gave the same answers "Nope, sorry, not a one."

"Carla! Tiago! Bia!" Dad yelled, and while they were still looking for us, Tebo and Oscar were out looking for my parents. "Where they could be?" Oscar said. "If they look like their kids, and they're all blue, then I doubt it could be this tough to find 'em."

Tebo wanted to agree with him but "Try telling that to the three hundred colorful birds that are already here. Yeah, this'll be as easy as…BLUEberry pie."

"Oh! This would be easier if we asked Carla and the others what their parents' names were." Oscar said giving himself a winged faceplant. Just then, dad heard Oscar when he said my name. He then turned and noticed him, "Excuse me, sir. did you just say Carla?" He replied. "Yeah, wait a minute, are you her dad?"

"Yes, yes!" Blu said smiling. Jewel came closer, "Do you know where she and her brother and sister are? I'm her mother, by the way."

Tebo "Yeah, they're in a garage with our friends, not too far from here. Come with us."

So they followed Tebo and Oscar, and when Sebastian saw them come out the window, he said with excitement, "Hey guys, I think they're here."

We heard him and jumped up with excitement. They led our parents through the door, then we surprised them by speeding to hug them. "Kids, aw, thank goodness you're alright!" Mom said bursting into tears of joy, and my dad was just as excited.

"Oh my gosh, you must be their parents, right?" Elizabeth asked. They nodded, and we introduced our parents to our new friends. Then Sebastian walked and said to my dad, "Yeah, your kids were safe the whole time. they are really something, by the way. I can see why you gave up so much for them." Then Mr. Modest blushed a little since our friends saw how selfless he is. Mom then hugged him, and said "Sebastian, everyone, thank you for watching our kids. I wish we could repay you."

"No need to. First thing you'll know about the five of us is that we're always willing help friends." Said Elizabeth.

"Still isn't there anything we could do for you?" Dad said.

"Well. I do have one idea." Oscar said, and by the look on his face. I bet I was gonna like it.

We all flew off together to the center of the party. And boy it was quite a sight for my eyes! Another big surprise is that Elizabeth and Tebo were actually the hosts of the party. So she announced to everyone that we're all ready to start, and we began to shake our tails.

Elizabeth wanted to dance with Tiago, I got with Sebastian, and Bia got with the others. We all enjoyed ourselves since we were celebrating our first bird-only holiday. Things got even more interesting when everyone saw how our parents danced. They flew up, showed every bit of Samba they had, and everyone just couldn't stop seeing how cute our parents looked together.

As the music stopped, everyone clapped and cheered. Our parents stopped and…man I'm not use to talking about stuff like this…gazed into each other. "You never seize to amaze me, Jewel." Our dad said, and mom gave, "Funny, I was just about say the same thing about you."

Then the music continued, and we continued dancing. "Hey Sebastian, can you watch the kids for us a little longer?" Dad said, my parents really enjoyed themselves again, and they trusted Sebastian to keep us safe. "Sure."

We came back to the garage. Sebastian and the others saw that we were tired, so they comforted us to bed. "Oh Sebastian. Look at how cute they are." Elizabeth said, and Sebastian said, "They're not the only ones. Look." He pointed to Blu and Jewel who were outside of the building cuddling while looking at the moon. "We better give everyone some privacy." Sebastian then moved to his resting spot keeping an eye on us.

So that was…

Blu: Hang on, sweetie. Can you let finish, please?

Carla: Oh sure dad.

Blu: Thanks. So that was it. Our first stop on our ultimate vacation turned out to be great. Me and Jewel enjoyed ourselves, and our kids met their first new friends. So after that, we enjoyed ourselves again. My wife and I enjoyed the night, we trusted Sebastian to keep our kids safe, and the next day, our kids gave Sebastian, Elizabeth, and everyone else their goodbyes, and together we continued our new adventure. From the Amazon to Mexico City, and where to next is the only question.

* * *

 _ **So that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed the pilot to my own series. Now just a reminder, I won't be showing every episode I have in mind, just some, but you'll see more. Not just with Rio, but Sonic, and whatever else I can think of.**_


	12. RLP

_**Now comes, the "Rio-Life (Prologue)" which was published May 11, 2016. Before we start, you might remember Blu saying this, "Jewel, Roberto, remember that little talk we had 3 months ago?" Then I said…You might be wondering what he meant by that, so I thought I could explain it myself. This FanFiction is all about Blu finally acting mature enough to tell Jewel and Roberto about how he felt. This'll also show everyone how I feel about this one Blu and Jewel FanFiction that didn't end well.**_

 _ **It has now been five days since Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, and the gang saved the Amazon from the loggers. Blu has agreed to stay in the jungle just to make Jewel happy, and he and Linda have said their goodbyes. Things have been going great for the whole gang now. Except for one thing.**_

 _ **Blu now realizes that he and Jewel haven't been too "open" with each other since they went to the amazon, so he decided to change that.**_

* * *

"Ah!" Blu yelled. It was the middle of the night, and he just woke up from a very upsetting dream. He was lying down next to Jewel, and thought to himself "Oh. Nightmare? That's it. Tomorrow…I'm finally gonna set things straight."

"Blu?" That came from Jewel, and after he heard that, he turned and was worried he woke up his wife. But luckily she was just talking in her sleep and trying to cuddle with him. Blu just went with it and was back to sleep.

As the sun came by, Blu woke up and stretched. Ready for this important day to go on. "Morning sweetie." Jewel said. She walked to him, and they both enjoyed the sunrise together. Soon their kids woke up. "Hey mom, can we race today, please?" Tiago asked in a cute tone, and Jewel said, "Sure sweetie, I'm-" But she was cut-off by Blu "Actually buddy, your mom and I need to go see 'Uncle Berto' about an important matter."

"Okay. Bye, and tell him I said hi." Tiago yelled as he flew with his new friends. Jewel looked back at Blu and asked "What was that about?"

Blu replied "I'm sorry Honey, it's just…something's been kinda aching on me since we moved here, and I thought it would be best if you, and I, and Roberto talked about it."

"Oh okay." Jewel said. Being the great wife that she is, she could probably guess what he had in his mind. "Oh look there he is." Jewel said, Roberto was just flying by doing his patrol, so Blu called "Hey Roberto, can you come down? We need to talk to you."

"Oh, morning lovebirds!" Roberto replied as he was coming down. "What can I do you two for?" Roberto asked. Blu turned and saw Jewel still smiling at him, so he decided it was time to start. "Um…how about you come in-oh speaking of which, since we're moving here we may need to find our own nest soon."

So they all walked in, and Blu began. "Okay, Jewel, Roberto, there's something that's been bothering since we got here, and I thought it would be great if I finally talked to you about it. The thing is I don't know where to start." Jewel smiled and said, "How about…'I'm sorry Roberto but ever since we met I always thought of you as competition, and I never liked of how Eduardo compared the both of us, and how I was afraid that I would lose Jewel because you're everything that I'm not and of what Eduardo thinks.' Does that summon it up?" She and Roberto then laughed and Blu replied "Yeah and…wait, wait! You knew?"

Jewel answered, "Of course I did." She walked up closer to him and held his wing, "But how?" Blu asked. She explained, "For one thing, I'm not dumb, and I'm not an easy target. Second, Roberto and I may have been close friends since we were kids but we never had feelings for each other. Not even for a second. And also because Aunt Mimi and Rafael spoke with me after the argument we had at the pit of doom. I told her about my decision for us to stay, and she and Raf told me about how you felt about Roberto and my dad felt about you. Then they told me about all the trouble you went through just for me. Trying to win my dad's respect, trying to reach to Berto's level, and everything else like getting the Brazil nut for me. So for the rest of the day I kinda felt guilty and needed some time to think…until the loggers came."

"Oh, Jewel. I-I-I'm so sorry. To both of you, but if you knew, then why didn't say anything?" Blu asked.

"Because I…might've got caught up in the moment of us stopping the loggers, and I wanted to see how long it would take for you to finally admit it. Better late than never."

"Yeah. And Blu, don't worry, I never wanna go between you two and I know I can be a bit of a showboat but don't think of me as your competition, just think of me as your big bro. I promise you, I'll never do anything to affect you lovebirds. As a matter of fact, I got jealous of you when we met since you have a family and I'm not even close to that yet." Roberto said like a true friend.

"Thanks. Also, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to bring up." Blu said.

"Okay, go ahead." Jewel said.

Blu took a deep breath and answered. "You see…last night, I had a nightmare. It was all about the opposite of what we experienced five days ago. After I lost the game, the loggers and Linda were never in the jungle, and you and I never had that conversation at the pit of doom. All that happened next was that I was humiliated and everyone wouldn't let it go, and what was worse than that was that…I saw the two of you…together. Making out and sleeping behind my back." He continued, "So I thought with how bad things looked, I decided to go back to Rio. And that was it. I even left a note that said 'I want the chain in our relationship to brake.' It got even worse when you found me, and I said it to your face. Then I finally left, and you were left to cry." Jewel gasped and felt sorry, and Blu finally said, "Haha. I always thought I was afraid of moving to the jungle, but now I see that what I'm really afraid of is losing you. Letting you go, and hurting you. Jewel, I'm sorry, and that's something that I never wanna live with. Even though we're not the last ones around, and still go through these problems, I still love you, and I never wanna stop loving you. I hope you'll always feel the same way." Blu stopped and looked down in shame.

Jewel touched his cheek and said "I always will, and I know that you'll never wanna hurt me. I love you, and you'll always be my one and only, Blu." Jewel smiled, and kissed him. Blu enjoyed it and hugged while making out. Roberto was then afraid that he would ruin the moment, so he said "Okay. Um…glad you decided to form up this little talk, and I hope that you two will always be happy. Bye guys." Roberto then flew off, and Blu and Jewel waved goodbye.

"Now, are you glad you got that off your chest?" Jewel asked smiling and giving him the eyes. "Yeah actually. A lot." Blu answered and Jewel said "Alright. Now here's something that I wanna get off my chest too."

"Oh really? What is-?" Blu was cut off because Jewel pushed him and herself down. She gave him a great passionate kiss. They embraced each other, and enjoyed each other's company for the rest day. So from then on, they've been open with each other, and their relationship got even better, even after three months later.

* * *

 _ **Another one bites the dust. Done and Done. Bravo, and all that, haha. Now, again despite all the bad things I still remember from the story, I still like the good things and the stories from FFN made by the good friends I've made here, such as Alexriolover95 and Bluecatcinema. After this, then comes the redesign for Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom, Great Family & Great Responsibility, Blu and Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack, and My Ending of Rio 2. Enjoy, and let me know if you guys think it's okay to delete the originals since I'm making this.**_


	13. TTF - Prince of Tricks

**_"Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom" was published May 2, 2016._**

 ** _As you all may recall, this little fanfiction is a parody to one of my favorite comedy shows, Mister Ed. For anyone who's never heard of that show before, you can look it up, and I hope you enjoy this version of one of the best episodes, "Ed's Tunnel to Freedom."_**

 ** _And remember, this takes place exactly a few months before Blu, Jewel, and their kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago moved to the Amazon, and went through their "Rio-Life" adventure._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: PRINCE OF TRICKS

" **THEY HAVEN'T MADE THE JAIL THAT CAN HOLD THIS LITTLE BIRDIE.** "

" **YES SIR, I'M DIGGING A TUNNEL TO FREEDOM.** "

It was just a normal day in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Jewel was flying with her girls, Blu was at home helping Linda, and Tulio and Fernando were also having their usual day of work at the Aviary, but while they were all enjoying the day, Tiago was going through his own things.

"Blu, the pie's ready." Linda said as she was baking a pie for tonight. Blu heard her, and past off the mittens for her to use. As she got the pie out of the oven, she placed on the window sill for it to cool off. Then while they continued working, Tiago quietly came up and said to himself "Wow. That pie looks good. It'll look even better in my stomach."

Tiago went closer to it, and couldn't help but enjoy the sweet aroma from the creamy dessert. "Mmm. If I met a macaw that could cook like this, I'd marry her." Then he used a rope to help him carry the hot pie all the way to his bird house. Tiago wasn't able to fit the whole thing through his, so he tried his parents' but when he tried to squeeze it through their hole, the pie just spilled all over inside his mom and dad's house, and the pan was crushed like paper. "Uh oh." He said in a great gulp. For a little birdie he sure knows how to get himself into a big pickle everyday.

He then heard his dad coming over so he quickly tried to cover the hole with a large leaf so Blu wouldn't notice the mess. "Morning son. Sure is lovely out here, isn't it?" Blu said, then Tiago replied in a suspicious manner "S-Sure, sure is."

"Uh, what's wrong Tiago?" Blu said, then Tiago, "What pie?" Blu opened his eyes wide "Who said anything about a pie?"

Then he tried to change the subject and convince his dad not to go in the bird house. "Well I didn't, and if you didn't, then let's just forget about the whole thing. Hey, I think mom was just calling for you, so bye."

But believe it or not, Blu's leg doesn't always get pulled by his own son so easily. "No, no, no. Let's forget about what?"

"The pie we weren't talking about."

"And what pie weren't we talking about?"

"The cream pie...oops."

"Tiago! Linda and I have been working on that thing all morning, and were saving it for tonight. Now where is it?"

"I-In your house." Tiago said as he scooted over to let his dad in. "In our house? Oh, I don't know how you're able to pull these things off but I promise you, one of these days I'm gonna get to the bottom of them ALL!" Blu yelled as he was getting closer to his hole, and slipped into the mess of cream.

Tiago chuckled "Oops...looks like you hit bottom, dad." He laughed even more when he saw how his father looked from the mess. "Oh, don't look now, dad. But your calories are showing."

Blu's feathers were covered with splattered cream, and kinda steamed it further. "Tiago! That is not funny!" He wanted to yell at him but then heard Linda yell out "Blu? Blu, what happened to the pie, and where are you!?" Blu gulped, and Tiago begged "Oh dad, don't turn me in, please? It's a first offense."

Blu glared at his son with anger and said "Tiago, I'm disappointed in you. Any bird that would steal a family dessert would-would-would-!" "Would eat it?" Tiago said trying to be cute. Blu wanted to teach his son a lesson but couldn't resist his only son's power of begging. So all Blu could do was just go down to Linda, and probably take the heat for him. When Linda saw him, she surprisingly took it easy on him, so all she did next was put Blu on the kitchen sink, and help wash the cream off of him.

After a while, Jewel came back, and noticed Blu still trying wash the cream off his feathers. "Uh...Tiago?" Jewel asked Blu. "As if you have to ask that." Blu responded in a bit of an annoyed tone. Jewel gave a worried look, seeing how that he and Tiago weren't seeing eye to eye.

"Look, Jewel. I love our son, but what I don't love is that he loves Loki more than me." Blu said trying to cheer up Jewel, then she just started giggling. Jewel hugged and kissed him trying to cheer him up too, then as they were enjoying themselves, Tulio and Fernando came home with some great news. "Linda, Linda, we have some great news that involve Blu, Jewel, and their kids. They need to come here now." As Tulio said that, Linda went into the kitchen, and got everyone's attention. They all flew to everyone else's shoulders and arms, and wanted to hear the good news. "Okay listen up, people have been feeling very ecstatic about Blu and Jewel for years now, and while me and Fernando were working at the Aviary, a worker from Carnival came to us and said he and his men have been working on a new float, and they wanted to Blu, Jewel, and the kids to be the mascots, and they even wanted to title them as 'The King, Queen, and Future Heirs of Rio'. They are going to be at the top of this year's Carnival parade, that is if it's okay with you."

Carla, Bia, and Tiago all gasped at the idea. Especially at the "heirs" part, so they all couldn't help but literally fly around with the idea. "King and Queen of Rio. I like the sound of that." Jewel said as she winked at Blu. Blu liked the idea too, and even though he was still mad at Tiago, he thought a family night at the Carnival parade would be good.

"Woah. It looks the kids admire the idea, and I like it. Okay we'll do it. And I think I'm just grateful that things got better since the first time we went to Carnival." Linda said that as she remembered the crazy from the movie. But despite that, everyone was in agreement. The Blu Family are going to make their big appearance as the Royal Family of Rio.

* * *

 _ **Now I've decided to not delete the originals and still keep this collection. Hope you guys enjoyed this still and more of the classics will be coming. Speaking of which, Monsterjamvadim, I'm rewriting them because it seems fun to put all together like this and I wanted to edit them a bit. This here just seems fun in a way.**_


	14. TTF - Change in Plans

_**Continuing on with this old comedic tale.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: CHANGE IN PLANS

The deal with having Blu and everyone in the carnival parade was done and was about to start tomorrow, which gave Carla, Bia, and Tiago enough time to get ready. Tiago out of all of them was the most thrilled about it. "Oh boy! We're gonna be in a parade! I can't wait!"

"Geez little brother. You seem more excited than we are. What's gotten into you?" Carla, Blu and Jewel's oldest daughter, asked. Tiago chilled for a moment and said "I guess I'm just letting the celebration get to me. I mean come on, this is the first time the humans decided to use us as mascots for the show, and I really like the title, future heir. I like the sound of Prince Tiago."

"Okay but don't let the title go over you so much." She said warning her little bro, and she was right. Because of that title, Tiago was hoping to feel more like a real prince, but things changed with that idea because of what happened next. Linda still wanted to make dessert for the family tonight, so she stuck to baking banana nut muffins, and she didn't let Blu help her again since she only had a hunch that he didn't really take the pie. Blu went out with Jewel, Carla and Bia were getting ready for the parade tomorrow, and Tiago was up to no good once again.

"Banana nut muffins. Guess they won't mind if I took a couple. I gotta be quick about this though. Don't want dad to find out and take the heat for me again."

So Tiago took only two of the eight muffins. Tiago was lucky that he could carry those big things with his sharp claws, and that they could fit through the hole of his bird house. So as he enjoyed sweet unearned treat, Blu and Jewel came back from their flight, and saw that some of the muffins were gone, their expressions were the same as Linda's when she came back and gasped.

She sighed, "Blu. We worked on that pie this morning, you claimed to have trashed it, and now I see that two of my banana nut muffins are gone, and yet you two are here right now." Jewel gave a mad look at Linda but wanted to let her finish. "Now aside from Jewel here, I know you better than anyone, so I'm gonna ask: did you really take the pie and muffins?"

Blu looked down in disappointment and shook his head. Jewel put her wing on his shoulder and Linda said, "Thank you. Just please tell me who really did it." Blu then looked at Jewel and sternly said "I'll be right back." She knew what he was doing, so she looked at Linda did that "I don't know" look on her. Then she followed Blu.

Author's Note: _**If this were a real tv episode, then it would skip to Blu and Jewel being inside Tiago's house.**_

The two were at his birdhouse, looking angry at their son while he's down and eating crumbs. "Now Tiago, I am asking you for the last time, what happened to those muffins?" Blu said in an easy but powerful father tone. Tiago then turned his head to his parents and said "If you're really asking for the last time then I don't think I need to answer." Apparently the sugar in those muffins were making him act a little immature.

Blu tried to keep calm like how a good father does and continued "Tiago, I insist. Where are those muffins?"

A few seconds later, "Why won't you answer?" Tiago then answered while chewing "Cause you taught us that it's not pullite to talk with a full mouth."

Blu and Jewel, of course after hearing that, gave an annoyed sighed. "What!? Do you have any proof that I took them?" Tiago said, and Blu tried to make it funny. "Proof? Haha, this morning you swiped a pie, and now your mom and I find that two banana nut muffins are missing yet a trail of their crumbs lead us to here. So what excuse do you have for that?"

Tiago did begin to change his expression "Uh…I'm sorry?" Tiago has been driving Blu nuts for a while now, and so he finally thought that was the last straw. "Now Tiago…you've been looking forward to the parade tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! What do you think I should wear to it anyway? Since I am the Prince of Rio after all."

Jewel couldn't help but smile seeing how her son was being cute about the title, but it broke when Blu then said "Pajamas, my royal heir because you and I are not going tomorrow!"

"You mean I'm not gonna be in the parade?" Tiago said beginning to show fake crocodile tears, but Blu resisted, "That is exactly what I mean. So tomorrow, the only people that everyone will see is just the Queen and Princesses of Rio."

Tiago then stopped tearing up and replaced his expression with shock. Blu flew out so he could inform Linda of the change of plans, and Jewel followed him. "I'm sorry, Tiago!" Jewel yelled as she flew off. Then all Tiago could do now was just sit in his house pouting.

"The parade will turn into a rotting tomato pile with my sisters stealing the spotlight."

Blu and Jewel flew in through the kitchen window and spotted Linda and Tulio at the front door, and as they flew to them, they also noticed a man at the door talking to them, and that man was the person that spoke with Tulio about the float. His name was Mr. Gordon C.

"So it's all been established?" Said Mr. Gordon, and Tulio replied "Oh yes. Starting tomorrow afternoon, we'll all be at the starting point and have Blu, Jewel, and their kids come to the parade float." Then Mr. Gordon noticed Blu and Jewel "Well, if isn't the King and Queen of Rio themselves here all ready." He bowed to them for fun, "I hope even you're all ready for tomorrow." And Blu got everyone's attention so he could talk to them.

"What's up, Blu?" Fernando said. Blu flew to a desk that had paper and pencil, and one could only assume what he was going to do with it.

He wrote onto the paper, and Mr. Gordon was quite impressed with what he was doing. "Woah. I-Is h-he actually writing something?"

Linda answered, "Yes. As a matter of fact he does that in order to communicate with us."

Gordon eyes opened wide because of this exciting discovery, and then that broke when Linda read Blu's note. It said: Linda, everyone, I'm sorry but Tiago and I are not going to the parade tomorrow.

"Wait what!?" Gordon said. Everyone else was shocked too, and Linda wanted to speak "Blu, why? What's wrong?"

He continued writing, but with a longer statement.

Tiago has pulling a few childish tricks all day, and as a father I just have to punish him.

"Childish tricks? Blu, it was Tiago who took my pie and muffins, wasn't it?"

She got another note: You found out about this. I didn't tell you this. I'm no squealer.

"Tulio is there something you'd like to tell me? Because I cannot go through this parade without the entire 'Royal Family'." Mr. Gordon kinda got a little uptight.

"Look I'm very sorry sir, don't worry, whatever is going on I promise you we can sort this out before tomorrow." Tulio kindly said.

Gordon began have doubts "I hope so. There's a lot of people counting on all five of them to be in the show." Then he left.

"Okay this has just turned into a rude turn of events." Linda said. She then got one more note from Blu.

Look guys, I'm sorry. But as a father I can't let my son get away with these tricks. Tiago will only learn his lesson if he doesn't see everyone in Rio bowing down to him like a real prince.

Then Blu flew back to the bird houses, and Carla and Bia were listening to the conversation as well. "Well…I guess that means more fun for the queen and two princesses."


	15. TTF - The Jail Bird

_**As of right now, I think maybe it'd be good mention that whenever I make a list of what I publish next, I'm not going to include just FFN chapters anymore.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE JAIL BIRD

So for the rest of the day ( _ **it was night now, btw**_ ), Carla and Bia were in the house preparing for the parade. Trying to wear fancy clothing and makeup just so they can both look irresistible for everyone that would be seeing them. They took their title seriously, but Jewel didn't, especially since she wasn't going to enjoy the show without her husband and only son.

So while they were getting ready, Blu was still working in the kitchen trying remake everything. Tiago thought of only one thing to do. "Your majesty, I'm here to serve you."

Blu knew it was another trick, but he just wanted to see him go with it. Tiago turned on the oven, cooked more new muffins, and went through the entire kitchen as fast as **SPEEDY GONZALES** trying to get more ingredients. When he was done, he was out of breath and laid down while Blu smiled looking down on him. "Is…there…anything else…I can do for you…my king?" Tiago said. Then as Blu leaned his head down to him, he said "No. As a matter of fact you don't see the reason why I'm doing this. Do you know why I'm punishing you?"

Tiago ( _ **still lying down**_ ) gave a bothered look and said "Yeah! You must be having trouble with mom, so you're taking it out on your only son!"

"Now don't you be smart with me, Tiago. Wait here." Blu said, he was flying to windows. Tiago asked "What are you doing?" Blu instructed, "I'm locking all the windows shuts. Then after that, You and I are going to stay in this house until the day after tomorrow." "What?" Tiago was shocked. He then just sat down pouting, and said "You're locking me up like a criminal." Blu replied "I'm afraid that's correct, Tiago. But don't worry, I'm gonna stay by you all the way. It'll give you some time to think about what you've done.

"Nobody's keeping me out of that parade tomorrow!" Tiago yelled, Blu stood and said "Oh. So you plan on disobeying me, huh?"

"We may not be in America but like you and mom, I'm a free bird!"

"Not for today and tomorrow, you're not. As of right now you are in, uh, house-wise confinement. Also, look here." Blu flew around the kitchen showing his son's "work" before he next said "Tiago. Besides being disobedient, you're also sloppy. Did I teach you to leave your pranking tools all over the house? Not mention leave all the muffin crumbs in your birdhouse?"

Tiago laughed and said "No...I learned that myself."

Then continued on, "Well then. I guess you'll live in your little messy house until you decide to clean it."

"I-I-I'm ready to talk a deal."

"A deal?"

"Let me go to the parade tomorrow, and I'll clean the house after that."

"Sorry Tiago. No deals."

Tiago looked a little more angry, so he said "I believe this jailbird is allowed to have one phone call."

Tiago flew to the only window that Blu didn't lock where there was a telephone, and Blu followed him "Hello? Hello?" Tiago tried using the phone and even another just to give his dad more of a hard time, but apparently Blu unplugged them all.

"You think I wouldn't count on that?" Blu said and explained what he did. So Tiago just sat in the kitchen "I don't care. Lock me up in my own house if you want to. I got ways to get out."

Blu gave a serious look, but then thought of what he planned. He flew outside the kitchen to the living room couch as he was watching. He looked around and got something, He pulled out a file. "You thought I didn't know about this file you had stashed away?"

Tiago still got mad. "I still got ways!" Then Blu looked around some more, and noticed a saw right behind the couch. He was mad at Tiago still but not surprised. Tiago said "Oh! When did you find out about the saw?"

"Two weeks ago when Linda and Tulio got the bill from the hardware store." Blu smiled.

Tiago, "You slicker. I still got ways."

Blu said as he locked the last window, "Nah. You're bluffing, son. Houdini couldn't get out here now." and was replied with "Howdini wasn't a macaw."

"Just calm down. Everyone will love seeing just your mother and sisters at the parade, and there's always next year. I just hope this'll teach you a lesson." Blu said firmly.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson." Tiago mumbled. "See you later, son." Blu said as he flew to another room and started to rested. So for twelve minutes, everything was okay. Blu and Jewel were sleeping, and so was everybody else but Tiago. Everything was fine until Blu heard some banning, he got out of the room he was sleeping in and saw Tiago flying out of the window. "No Tiago, you stay there!"

Blu followed him and for some reason he flew back into the kitchen. Blu tried close the rest of the windows again. "Now don't you be smart!" Then he heard another bang from one more window, "Oh no!" He saw him fly away again and tried to catch him, but "Oh no you don't-AH!" he got caught on a vine in the walls as well as Tiago did. Blu freed himself, and took a closer look. Big surprise, it wasn't Tiago, it was a small toy plane covered in paper mache to look like Tiago.

"Tiago!" Blu growled as he gave himself a winged faceplant. He flew to Tiago's house and noticed him gone from there and every part of the house. That toy was a diversion.

Blu woke up Jewel to inform her about Tiago and became worried. Then they woke up Linda and Tulio with the same info. So they called Mr. Gordon, who gave a…unique response through the phone. "What do you mean Tiago disappeared!?" Tulio answered him, "Sir I don't know, Blu and Jewel woke us up, they looked worried, and we saw that he wasn't around."

"Hmm. Look the parade is tomorrow, and you agreed to have all five of them be in it. Now you're telling me that Blu is trying be fatherly and that Tiago's gone. You and your family of primitive chickens are really full of the worst surprises. Now look, I'm coming to your house right now."

Linda heard that and said "Hey now you watch your mouth and listen to me, I-" "Hello? Hello?" Gordon hanged before she could finish. Blu and Jewel were getting a little worried. "Oh Blu, do you think he could've gone to the parade?" Jewel asked. Blu said, "I think so but the parade isn't until tomorrow night, so I doubt he would wanna waste all his time at the starting point. I think we should go out look for him now." Jewel agreed to that idea, and so did everyone else.

But what they didn't know is that Tiago was up to something big.

" _ **THEY HAVEN'T MADE THE JAIL THEY CAN HOLD THIS LITTLE BIRDIE"**_

 _ **"YES SIR, I'M DIGGING A TUNNEL TO FREEDOM."**_

* * *

 ** _Now here's the next schedule. For Fanfiction..._**

 ** _• Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries): Episode One_**

 ** _• [Finishing] Rio (in 2 Form)_**

 ** _• Sonic v Shadow: Dawn of Freedom_**

 ** _• [Finishing] The Last Blue Macaws on Earth_**

 ** _• [Finishing] Samurai Jack: Episode ALX_**

 ** _• [Finishing] The OC Gang: Island of Villains_**


	16. TTF - No, It's a Chick Quake

_**Before this there a couple things I want everyone to keep in mind with.**_

 _ **1\. After this and "Rio-Life: Great Family, Great Responsibility" comes the continuing of "The Last Blue Macaws on Earth."**_

 _ **2\. This Wednesday, I'll be doing an important task with my religion like I do every month so I won't be doing anything related to social media until maybe next Monday. So no PMs or posting of any kind for me for the whole week.**_

 _ **Hope you guys are fine with that while you enjoy these two remastered chapters.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 4: NO, IT'S A CHICK QUAKE

It was the middle of the night, and everyone (Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Mr. Gordon) spent less than a whole hour trying to look for Tiago.

"I still say this is crazy." Mr. Gordon said. He was around the house with Linda searching for the young bird. "Take it easy, Gordon. An actual member of my good family is gone…and you haven't exactly been any help, especially since you keep getting mad at my husband because Blu was just trying to be a responsible father." Linda said as she got tired of Gordon complaining all day. He didn't understand what she was getting at one bit.

Blu and Jewel flew around the jungle, and even they had no luck. "Oh Blu. I'm still worried." Jewel said. "The feeling is mutual, honey, but we'll find him. No doubt about that." Blu said. He was scared as much as she was, but he didn't wanna admit it and wanted to keep up a positive attitude in front his wife if it meant trying to make sure his only son was safe. Tulio was also trying to find Tiago his own way ( _ **if you know what I mean**_ ).

Everyone spent their entire time trying to find the little prince, but what they didn't know was that he was right under their noses.

 _ **Hi hoe**_

 _ **Hi hoe**_

 _ **It's off to the parade, I go**_

 _ **Hi hoe**_

 _ **Hi hoe**_

That singing came from Tiago. He sang that because he thought it would set the mood for him while he was digging.

Author's Note: _**Oh, did I mention that he's underground?**_

For the past two weeks, Tiago was digging tunnels under the house for other pranks but currently he was trying to finish it to make a fast way to the outside of the house and fly to the parade. A lot of kids like him enjoy doing stuff like digging holes…but what Tiago made was pretty big.

Tiago continued digging, then sneezed, "Achoo! Ugh…I like what I've made, but I wouldn't be a gopher if they paid me. I better check my map." Tiago wasn't as smart as Bia but he did know how to set up something and be prepared for it. "Let's see now…my tunnel is less than a mile long, and I'm not too far from the city. I just gotta figure out where to stop."

He kept thinking through "Hmm. Let see, I could reach to the closest road…but with all of those crazy drivers, I could end up underground for good. Uh…I'm hungry, maybe I can get something before anyone notices me." Tiago would've gone to the parade by flying but the problem was that he didn't wanna get bored and he was trapped in the house, so until the show started tomorrow, he knew that if he flew his parents or anyone else in the city would still spot him. So he knew going under would pass the time and become invisible. He flew out of the tunnel, and quickly went back into the kitchen.

Straight before the night started, Blu did finish making more desserts, so he went for them (again)! The house was empty, and he grabbed two muffins, while realizing he could go through the windows. So he flew to one. Then Mr. Gordon looked over and Tiago accidentally ran into him. "OW!" Mr. Gordon yelled as he got hit, and so scared by the surprise attack that he fell on his back.

"Ow. What the? Hey, hey, I found him!" Gordon called out, trying to inform Linda. She heard him and tried to quickly come over. But Tiago flew off fast, and made it back into the tunnel.

Author's Note: _**BTW, there was another entrance to the tunnels and it was a Nigel sized hole that was behind the tree that held the bird houses.**_

"Where is he?" Linda asked, Gordon answered "I just saw him. He was in the kitchen and I think he accidentally slugged me silly. Anyway, can you help me up please?" Linda helped him up, and saw that he was hurt, so she brought him into the dining room and let him rest. Blu, Jewel, and Tulio also came in and asked "What happened?" "Gordon says that he found Tiago and he got away again." Linda told them.

"Well did you see where he went?" And Gordon answered "Out of the kitchen and passed that birdhouse tree in your yard." Tulio walked to check, and Blu said "Hey Jewel, can you stay here, I'm gonna go help Tulio." Jewel agreed to it, and she just settled with Linda and Gordon.

Tulio came out the door with Blu on his shoulder. He walked up to the tree and looked around, "Tiago's not here." He continued searching…then "Where the devil is that little birdIEEE!" Tulio and Blu both yelled because they created a second hole which led to the tunnel, and which caused them to end up rolling down to Tiago. As he was still digging, he heard his dad and Tulio still rolling and stopping. He laughed "Oh…look what dropped in." Tulio had trouble getting up, but did notice Tiago's work. "Ah! What the devil!?"

"Tiago! What have you done!?" Blu yelled flying to him. Tiago got nervous and said "Um…I was digging for clams?"

Blu wanted to yell at him but didn't. "Tiago. Of all of the tricks you've caused today this has gotta be the most-" Blu was cut off because they heard the entrances getting collapsed. "Guys, we're trapped. Just stay here, I'm gonna see if there's another way out. I'm surprised by the way. I mean, how can one young hatchling do all of this!?"

Tulio walked out and tried to look, and Blu still gave Tiago a firm and disappointed talking to. "Well, your highness, you disobeyed your king again. Now if-I mean, when we get out of this alive, I hope you've learned your lesson." Tiago then gave his dad a begging look. "I-I'm sorry, hey you know how much I love you, dad?"

Blu wanted to say something else next but just couldn't resist his reaction. "How much, Tiago?"

"So much that if we're trapped then there's nobody I'd rather be trapped with. Well, besides mom."

"Thanks. Now, just stay close to me, and let's not do too much talking, we gotta conserve the oxygen."

"I got a better idea, let's just exhale."

Blu was gonna continue to calm him down then heard tapping. "Tiago-Wait. Tiago, I think we're gonna be saved. I hear some tapping."

Tiago looked and said "I'm pretty sure those are just your knees knocking. But I'm feeling scared too. I always thought I'd end up in that great big luxury birdhouse in the sky, never in that great big hole in the ground."

Blu settled "Tiago, you gotta try to be brave. We're gonna be fine, we'll be outside and free once again. Also, your mom and I had a little chat earlier, and I have to admit I might've been a little harsh lately. So when we get out, we can go to the parade tomorrow."

Tiago said with a big smile "Really?"

"Really."

So Tiago thought it was his turn "Oh, and I also have to admit, I have pulling too many smoke and mirrors on you and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for taking my title too seriously, so from here on in you'll never see the Prince of Tricks again, just the Prince of Rio."

Blu chuckled "I'll believe that when I see it."

Tiago froze for a moment but laughed with his dad. "Yeah, you're right."

So they were both laughing together like there was no trouble at all, then Tulio dug open a new hole, "Guys come on, I think I found our exit." They followed Tulio out, and ran into the house. Linda, Jewel, and Gordon were sitting in the dining room, where Tulio finally cried out "I found him! I found him! You'll never guess where Tiago was." Gordon was still feeling bothered by it all. "Oh really? Shoot."

Tulio began to speak but Linda noticed something. "Uh guys?" She pointed out to the kitchen, everyone else turned and saw everything shaking. Linda said "Tulio, it's a-a-a-" Gordon spoke "It's an earthquake!" Then Blu said "No, it's a Chick Quake."

Gordon stood up "N-N-Now keep calm everybody, I'll take charge here. Uh-Uh-Uh into the doorway!" He ran up to the front door and smiled. "It's the safest place in the house." Which was too soon because its top beam fell right onto his head. "OW! Uh-Uh everyone outside it's the safest place around!" He yelled and tried to get out first. Tulio and Linda ran out for Fernando and Blu, Jewel, and Tiago did the same thing for Carla and Bia. But then…after that shaking, it just created a big hole in the kitchen floor which made the middle cabinet fall apart before the whole thing stopped. Everything was still intact, but that "Chick Quake" did leave a bit of a mess, and Blu and Jewel looked mad, so Tiago tried to change that. "Well…this has certainly been a…fun night. I'm going to bed now. So anybody asks, a bee got caught on tail and I had to straight up. Good night!" He flew off, and the two just gave each other the "what are we gonna do with him" look.

The next day…

Blu, Jewel, the kids, and everyone else came home with joy because how great the show went. The King and Queen and Royal Heirs of Rio made their appearance and became famous all around. As a matter of the fact, all the people and birds of the city saw the show and loved it. Seeing how Blu and Jewel looked as royalty, and of how amazing the kids looked as their successors.

Everyone had a great time. "Yeah, I hope you're happy now, heir." Blu smiled to Tiago, and he replied "Oh I am, and like I said yesterday, no more Prince of Tricks."

Blu smiled, and walked into the kitchen expecting a prank. Then…BOOM! A banana nut muffins came right to him. "Banana nut?" Blu said. "Yep." Tiago laughed, and the girls chuckled a little. Jewel came up and got some of the crumbs off by kissing him, and the family joined into a good hug. "Can't wait for next year. I bet it's going to be a good one" Tiago said chuckling.

And he has no idea…

THE END


	17. RL:GFGR

" _ **Rio-Life: Great Family, Great Responsibility" was published May 20, 2016.**_

" _ **This FanFiction maybe a little short, but I hope it'll be great. And it both is and isn't much as a crossover. Two of my favorites coming together. You see, one of the special reasons why I love Rio so much is because the 2nd film, came about 10 years later after one of my other favorite sequels. So here we go!"**_

* * *

RIO-LIFE: GREAT FAMILY, GREAT RESPONSIBILITY

Blu, Jewel, and their kids: Carla, Bia, and Tiago were still continuing on their Around the World Adventure, and during the many months they've been through, they've never stopped having a great time. They reached new places, and met new friends. Their times just get even much better than better. So only one could just wait to see what would happen next.

Blu and his family came to Florida, and were taking some time to relax in a tree that was in the forest close to the Universal Resort. They've been there for two days, and as the next morning started, Blu got some food and was cooking it.

During his time in the Amazon and with Linda, he always knew how to pick something right and make it into something better. However he used his phone (from the fanny pack) to listen to a cooking show on the radio because he was afraid he'd be a little rusty.

"Now you must gently chunk your tomatoes into small slices. I call this 'chunking the tomatoes'." That voice was from a female chef on the radio show.

Blu followed up, even mimicked "chunking the tomato." Before laughing. But what he didn't know was that Bia and Tiago were awake, watching him and silently giggling. Bia came in closer, turned off the radio, and said with a perfect imitation, "But first, you must smell your tomato."

"Smell my tomato?" Blu questioned.

Bia continued, "Inhale the aroma by pressing it to your nose with great force!"

So Blu just did what she said. He grabbed the tomato with his right talon and pressed it to his beak with great force! Bia and Tiago just ended up laughing, and Blu noticed them. "Cute. Very very cute." "Gracias Papá" Bia replied. Blu just wiped the tomato off his face next, and wanted to spend the day with his young troublemaking son and daughter until Jewel and Carla came back after their flight of checking out the town.

"From each town we come by, the kids seem to love the experience more and more." Jewel said giving Blu a return hug. "Yeah, and don't worry. We'll be back at in the jungle before you know it." Blu said, since he noticed how Jewel was worried about everyone liking the new cities more instead of the new jungles. For months, something was also bothering Blu as well. But was mentioned later, as Carla was about to bring up something exciting.

"Hey guys, get this; while me and mom were flying around, I spotted something at the theme park! Tonight they are premiering every one of the best movies of 2004!" Hearing that got Bia and Tiago excited. "Which movies exactly?" Bia asked, and Carla replied "Oh some of the best we know of such as…Shrek 2, Shark Tale, and the one movie we've always wanted to see…SPIDER-MAN 2!" After that, they couldn't help but bounce off the walls, "Kids, kids!" Jewel yelled "Who's Spider-Man?" Then they gasped. "Oh uh honey, Spider-Man is…" Blu tried to explained but was cut-off by Tiago "Only one of the greatest superheroes of all time! When we were younger, I remember dad told us all about how he does things that no man or bird can do. He was like both dad and uncle Berto. Cool, strong, and smart. Dad even told us of these three movies of his that he once watched with Linda before he met you. Since then we've always wanted to watch them."

"But we never got the chance too. Dad also says the second one was the best, and it's coming tonight, so can we go, please guys, please!?" Carla begged.

Jewel was unsure. No bird has ever been to a movie theatre before, even Blu's never been into one before. They looked at each other, and Jewel asked "Is it alright with you?" Blu replied "I guess so. I've only seen the movie once, but it was really great. And I bet you and the kids will love it too. Plus, I think I know a way to get in without causing any trouble."

* * *

 _ **So the Blu Family were excited. That they were going to see a one night only re-showing of one of my most favorite movies of 2004, and seeing this movie again, will show that thing that Blu's been bothered by.**_

 _ **Now, in case you're wondering why I chose this, it was because…**_

 _ **1\. The Universal Resort is one of the best places I've known while I was growing up.**_

 _ **2\. Rio 2 came in 2014, so I'm assuming that's what year it is in this story still.**_

 _ **3\. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 came in 2014, and I would've made them see that but imagine the look on the triplets' face if they saw the end of that final fight scene.**_

 _ **4\. Spider-Man 2 had a better moral, and Rio 2 kinda had the same one. Which is what gave me the idea to make this.**_

* * *

So for the rest of the day, the kids got prepared to see **SPIDER-MAN 2** for the first time on the big screen. Blu and Jewel just enjoyed their time seeing them together, having joy. Blu however was mentally more excited about it since he liked the movies and only saw it one time, so he thought he would have a good chance to see it again. Jewel was still curious about Spidey, in fact, he might have been the first superhero that Jewel has ever heard of, so she asked "Hey Blu? Can you tell me more about this Spider-Guy?"

Blu smiled and answered…

"Sure. First off, Tiago's not wrong when he said Spider-Man is like me. Spidey's real name is Peter Parker, a smart guy who was just an ordinary man, not care in the world. Until one day, he got bitten by a radioactive spider which turned him a superhuman. He had the ability the climb on walls, and become stronger and faster, but that's not where he started being a superhero. In the first movie, he became pretty pushy to his aunt and uncle, and he tried to use his powers to earn money to impress a girl likes, and her name was Mary Jane Watson. Once Peter was starting off, his uncle tried tried to teach him these important words before he died."

Jewel said "Oh. What were the words?"

Blu continued "With great power comes great responsibility. And after his uncle died, he then learned from those words, and became The Amazing Spider-Man that you'll soon get to know more about to…night" Blu froze for a moment. "Blu, honey are you okay?" Blu slowly replied "Yeah, except..." "Except what?" "I wish I remembered that when we first moved to the Amazon."

Jewel knew what he was feeling, "Oh Blu. Please don't think about that."

Blu gently replied "Why not? Ever since we moved to the Amazon, I was too scared, immature, and pretty selfish."

"But you did everything you could to make me happy, and more since we stopped the loggers. You made the Amazon our home, and you never stopped loving us, and ever since I've met you, my life has been nothing but perfect because of it. Blu...you care about us more than just yourself, and you are my hero. Tiago's right. You're like Spider-Man because you're the bravest and most selfless bird I've ever know." Jewel said showing tears of love, and showed true love and gratitude for everything Blu did for her.

Blu smiled with gratefulness too for that compliment, and as they were about kiss, Tiago yelled "Spider-Bird! Spider-Bird! Does whatever a Spider-Bird does! Come on, can we go now? Please!?" They smiled and Blu said "Sure buddy. We can go to the show now." So they left the tree, and were about to enter the theme park's theatre.

* * *

Continuing on; Blu, Jewel, and the kids were flying to the Universal Resort, and as they landed at the top of the park's theatre, they noticed a few families going through the entrance. "So how do we get in?" Carla asked, Blu replied "Let me think. No one would ever allow wild birds to go into a public building, and nobody would easily recognize us from the news, so I think the best idea would be to go through the air-vent."

"You mean like that one?" Tiago pointed to an outside air-vent that was big enough for all five of them. So Blu thought it was good enough before he flew it and unscrewed its bolts. Once it opened, the whole family came flying through. "Alright everyone, stay close." Blu said as he was the first in line. The Blu Family stayed together while they were walking through the dark vents, then Jewel noticed a light, and as they moved closer to it, it was the light from a theatre's projector. Lucky for them, they made it to the right room.

They were in the projection room, and saw that the screen had a countdown. Bia read, "0:42:12?" "Alright. You stay here, I'm gonna go get some money and food in the meantime." Blu said and they agreed, but Tiago decided to follow him because he didn't wanna sit around alone with just the girls.

So while they waited, Blu went back outside to get some money from his fanny pack, and to see if he could find any change left out in the park. He looked over at every angle, under cars, near trees, by the doors, and from one direction after the other he only made it to $6.

"He'll never make any bucks that way." Tiago whispered, but while he was near the front the door, he saw an old marker and a large piece of cardboard, so it made him came up with a great plan.

He took the tools, and noticed a family walking by, so he started to act out his plan. And when the family saw him by the front door, they went aww by how cute it looked. He (cartoonishly) wrote "My poor birdie wants to see Spider-Man. No money" on the cardboard. Tiago acted like a lonely orphan bird with his puppy eyes, he even had a cup and gently pushed it to them. The family thought it was so cute, and assumed that it was something a kid put up just to earn money. They couldn't resist, so they, as well as other families that stopped by, placed money in his cup before he made it up to $25. "Man, this probably enough to pay for a buffet." Tiago joyfully said, looking at his wad of cash and behind him, he heard, "Yeah, but sadly it won't be enough to bribe your father out of the chance to get mad at you." That came from Blu of course.

Tiago turned and tried to explain himself. "Oh hey dad. Now look, I know this looks bad, bu-bu-but hey, we now have enough money to get some food, and I didn't really hussle anyone, I just gave out the truth." Blu looked around. He realized that he did bring up a few good points. Plus, no one would actually arrest a couple of birds for pulling something like that. "Alright, Tiago. But after this I don't wanna see you pull up any schemes through the rest of this trip, you got it?"

Tiago crossed his heart, showing his dad that he understood, but he also crossed his talons. They then went back into the air-vent, and flew to where the food was. "Hey dad, stay here I got this one." Tiago said. Blu tried to stop him but jumped out anyway.

And by Blu's surprise, he didn't get caught. All Tiago did was scoop up popcorn, getting soda, and leaving the money without anyone noticing. He was like a ninja from **Mission Impossible**. After that, they both may've had trouble carrying the food, but made it back to the projection room.

"Tiago, where've you been?" Jewel said in worry. "It's okay honey, he was with me." Blu said, and Carla spoke up "Shh! The show's almost about to start."

Blu set down the food and drink, and the family sat together to watch the countdown for the show.

* * *

 _ **Next came that other message in the end.**_

" _ **Someone commented on my story (BTW, Thanks for the LIKE), and asked when am I gonna continue RIO-Life, and the answer to that is…What do you mean when am I gonna continue? This right here is one of the further episodes, and I've already published two prequels to it this month."**_

* * *

The whole Blu Family was still in the projection room, and they were watching the countdown for their first big-screen premiere. The countdown was finally at 0:00:10, and when it finally went down to zero, the room became darker.

The screen was all black, then music started playing before a light showed. It was the opening image from **COLUMBIA PICTURES** , and as the rest went on…the opening theme and logo for…

 **SPIDER-MAN 2**

…began. "This is it, this is it!" Tiago said, and of course the girls shushed him. The opening theme was exciting to them, all it showed was the cast and workers of the movie, and images of everything that happened from the last movie. The theme stopped, and the movie officially started.

* * *

 _ **Trying to come up with what to put in next, was a bust, so I'll just go through with it.**_

* * *

Throughout the whole movie, the family enjoyed themselves.

Step by Step…

• The kids laughed when they saw Peter Parker's close causes.

• Blu felt more and more like Peter when they saw his dramatic moments.

• Jewel always felt sorry for Peter and Mary Jane. She felt like MJ sounded just like her during the Pit of Doom incident.

• Tiago felt like he wanted to be like the main villain of the movie, Doc Ock.

• J. Jonah Jameson's was a pain in everyone's tail feathers, and his son reminded Blu too much of Roberto.

• Carla and Bia jumped over the cliffhanger.

• Blu and Jewel wouldn't stop thinking about how similar Peter and Mary Jane's relationship was to theirs.

So through the whole show, the family loved it. The moral, the action, the rising/falling action, and more! The family loved it.

Then as the credits and music at the end was over, Blu yawned "Okay everyone. You ready to head back for bed?" "Of course, honey." Jewel smiled, and everyone but Tiago agreed "Oh come on! How do we know Spider-Man 3 isn't coming next? And-and-and how do we know the first movie won't play? Come on, can we stay please?"

Blu and Jewel smiled and knew that he wouldn't win the argument, so they all flew out anyway. They were on their way home until…they heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" Yelled a criminal. Blu and Jewel heard it while the family was in the air vent and could see through the hatches. There was a crook at the entrance of the movie theatre and he was threatening all the workers and customers. "U-Uh what can we do for you, sir?" A ticket holder said shaking, and the crook replied, "I want you turn this whole place into my own private showing…or else."

The workers were just quaking in fear and did what they were forced to do, but while the family was still witnessing the scene from the air vent, Blu noticed something. "Everyone, I-I think that gun is a fake." "What?" Jewel was surprised, Blu lead her and the kids into a safe room (which was the janitor's closet).

They were safe and Blu instructed his family, "Okay, everyone stay here, I'm gonna stop this guy." Blu was about ready to charge but then Jewel tried to stop him and he tripped on a can of paint. Lucky for him he only landed on the top and only his chest got painted. It was red paint, and seeing him like that made the kids chuckle and gave Jewel an idea. "Blu come here…" Jewel said as she whispered the new plan to him.

"That could work." Blu smiled. "B-But, it could also be dangerous." "Yes but what was more dangerous than this was fighting loggers." Jewel said, reminding Blu how they worked well together in the past and of the times during their trip. So he nodded with surrender, allowing his family to help. Everyone was getting everything ready. As the people were still quaking at the criminal, the movie workers did what he wanted. The family was moved back to the theatre, and were ready to make their move. As the criminal walked in, he noticed the workers trying to run. "Hey! You guys aren't going anywhere! I need some hostages to continue my private showing!"

The workers continued to respect his wishes, and as he picked his gun, a web suddenly came zipping down and it snatched the gun out of the goon's hand. "Now!" Blu instructed, and then lights in the whole room just went out. As the crook was distracted and couldn't see a thing, Blu and Jewel came zooming from the air-vent, where they each grabbed a sleeve from his jacket, used all of their strength and speed to spin him around and get him all dizzy.

"Ah! Who the heck! Who's doing that!" The crook yelled, and then Carla and Bia came in carrying Tiago, and let him go, "Hey jerk!" As he was going at him like slingshot rocket, and kicked the crook in the face super hard. After that, Blu and Jewel spun around the crook trying to tie him up with the webs, and once he was tangled, he tripped and knocked himself out. "Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark." Carla laughed, then Bia went back to the vent so she could turn the lights back on. As they went, the workers and all the customers stopped quivering in fear because they saw the five Blue Macaws standing on top on the KO'd criminal, and what else they saw was that the macaws had red, black, and white paint on their chests to look like…"Spider-Birds?"

"Hey? Did they just save us?" One of the workers asked, and everyone gasped in amazement before the others got up and clapped to them for their help. "Whoo-Hoo!" Tiago yelled, and his family followed with that.

A few hours later, the news folks came by and started an interview. "Breaking News from the Universal Florida Resort: it appears that early today there was a robbery in action, planning serious threat until everyone noticed that five macaws, each dressed up as Spider-Man, stopped the criminal and saved everyone here."

The camera then pointed right at Blu, Jewel, and their family. The kids waved to it, and to just create show, Jewel kissed Blu's cheek when all he did was show a nervous wave. The family together were claimed as heroes, and were rewarded by having the message given to the world, so everyone would know of their actions, which meant that they were allowed to enter whatever place they wanted in the world without sneaking in anymore.

"We're famous!" Carla proudly said, and just tried to look good in front of the camera until Tiago tried to ruin it. Blu and Jewel laughed as they saw the kids messing with each other. "Well, honey, you wanna get the kids home now?" Blu asked, and Jewel smiled "Whoa hang on, the night's still young, and since everyone likes us and wants to stay, I think we can watch a few more shows. So what do you say?" Blu liked the idea, and the kids showed no different sign.

So for the whole night, the kids were allowed to roam free in the entire resort and watched more movies. As for Blu and Jewel, they got to stay in, and not only keep an eye on their kids, but each other as well. Blu was happy on how great they've made it so far with this vacation, and wanted to mention something important.

"Hey Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"You make the happiest bird there is. You're the great power to my responsibility. I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu. And thank you for always thinking about your actions. I hope I can continue to be as selfless as you."

Then they enjoyed their company together as usual. Then they went on with the night and everything else that came on the biggest vacation ever.

THE END

* * *

" _ **I hope you guys liked it, and if you have a few questions, here are the explanations: Blu figured out the gun was fake because he saw that it looked like a plastic Halloween prop, and every time when the crook would start shooting, Blu saw that he'd reach into his left pocket, and when the cops got to examine it, they noticed that it turned out he was right. Everything else were just hidden smoke bombs, and the gunshot was just a sound effects app from the crook's phone.**_

 _ **Also, the way how Blu and the others got to use the webs was because…well you can always expect there to be cobwebs in an air-vent system, and with enough of it, it might be thick and strong. Also, when the lights went out, the macaws were the only ones to see anything because they got to use glow-in-the-dark goggles from a tech store that was nearby. So I hope that explains everything, and one more thing: for a while now I'm gonna stop writing for a while and focus on my other story, TGS:HU."**_

 _ **Those were final author's note I place in for this story, and since it was a three chapter thing, then if you're editing it, combining it like this seems easy. And that is all for now. See ya next time.**_


	18. BJRS - The Sweet Morning & Big Date

" _ **Blu and Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack" was published May 30, 2016. This was the story that inspired me to make my first Youtube playlist and showed Blu and Jewel at a good level of romance together.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE SWEET MORNING AND THE BIG DATE

It has been exactly a whole month since Jewel's wing was healed, and since she and Blu have left into the new Blu-Bird Sanctuary. When time passed after that, they found their own tree hollow, and have been getting really close, but even after the whole adventure, Blu was still the same fellow who was scared of what was to come because he wanted his relationship with Jewel to last. But was afraid that it wouldn't.

In their present, it was early in the morning at Rio de Janeiro, and once the orange sun began to rise, Jewel immediately woke up, and wanted to wake up Blu. Until she remembered that Blu still sticked with his original timezone from Minnesota. But she didn't let that stop her.

"Oh Blu. Blu." She whispered to him, then she blew into his ear. "Whoa." Blu said, "Oh good morning swee-I mean Jewel." Blu was trying to be nice but was afraid he just slipped it up, but Jewel supportingly replied "Morning my love. Will you please calm down? We've been a couple for a month now, there's nothing wrong with calling me honey or anything like that." And Blu softly replied "I-I-I know. It's just…we have been a couple for so long, and…" He stood up, held her wing, and continued "I really really want it last for a long time but I'm afraid that I might do something to ruin it. Kind of like our introduction."

Jewel smiled "Yes, I remember how our intro went, but that's all behind us. Now I'm grateful that we've made it this far, and after everything you've done for me, there's nothing you can do that'll make me wanna leave you. I love you so much…my great love. Now say it with me." Jewel flirted by purring and began to cuddle with him. He then smiled while looking into her eyes and said "I love you too, my great love." They both nuzzled their beaks, and cuddled the morning away.

A few hours later, "Hey Blu, I'm going to go do some flying, do you wanna come with me?" Jewel asked, and Blu answered "No thanks. In fact, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go visit Linda and Tulio for a bit." Jewel thought that was fine and they both went off, each doing their own thing. But Blu was actually gonna do a little more than that. He did go to the aviary to see Linda but that was just a quick visit. What he really wanted to do was go to the fruit market to see his good friends Nico and Pedro.

"Hey big-guy how ya doin!?" Nico yelled as he and Pedro saw Blu flying down to them, "I'm doing great, uh how are things at the club?" Pedro replied with fun, "Great as usually, but enough about us, how are you and your sweetheart doin?" Nico also gave him a friendly shove.

Blu replied to them, "Oh me and Jewel? We're doing great. In fact that's what I came to talk about to you guys." "Okay, what's the issue?" Nico asked, Blu said "Oh no issue, except…we have been a couple for a whole month now, and I really love Jewel but I'm afraid that because of who I am, I might accidentally ruin our whole relationship eventually." Blu looked down at his talons with a great frown, but Nico and Pedro didn't go with that idea.

"Oh come on. If you've been with her for this long then you should know that it's who you are that made her fall in love with you." Nico said.

"Nerdy? Nature-Phobic?" Blu said.

Pedro tried to keep it up "No, no, no! You're the macaw who made the move on Jewel, the macaw who chose to rescue her instead of going back to your other friend, and the macaw who saved everyone from the smugglers. You're brave, tough, smart, and more."

Blu replied smiling, "Thanks guys. Jewel pretty much said the same thing. But I still wanna make sure of it. So can you guys help set up a date for me and Jewel?" Nico and Pedro nodded without hesitation, and through the rest of the day, they ( _ **mostly Nico and Pedro**_ ) came up with the perfect plan.

They were off flying, and made it to a familiar spot. "Hey I remember this place." Blu said, and Nico replied "You told us that this is where you and Jewel spent your first night together. So what better place to set up the perfect date than this?" Blu replied with excitement, "Yeah, good thinking guys, now I just need to think of something to do that will actually whoo Jewel."

Nico and Pedro's light bulbs came up, and went over the plan with Blu. Their plan involved…an MP3, spotlights, rose petals, and anything that had whoo written all over it.

After the planning, Jewel returned home from her personal flying time. "Sweetie, I'm home." Jewel said trying to call Blu, but saw that the hollow was empty. All she could see inside was a card. The card was a drawn picture of the proposal kazeebo where Blu and her spent their first night together. She then assumed it meant that Blu was there. "Okay." She said to herself as she flew off and was on her way.

It was sunset when she made it, and it was getting pretty close to dark. "Blu? Blu are here? Hmm." She said, then she heard him. "Hey Jewel. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what, and where are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? So you should know, that I'm all around, I'm trying to comfort you, I'm looking out for you, I wanna be there for you, and I never wanna stop loving you. But now I wanna ask: will you always feel the same way about me?"

Jewel tried to go along with it. "Yes, of course. Hehehe, you're my great love, remember? I never wanna stop loving you either."

Blu continued "Good. Then let's see what you think of this."

As he stopped talking, music began to play, and behind Jewel was a spot light, and when she turned, she saw Blu in it. She smiled and asked "What are you doing?" Blu moved closer to her and said "Just listen." Then the music reached to special note, before Blu began to sing very softly.

 _ **Come here**_

 _ **And Speak to me**_

Blu touched Jewel's wing, and they both began to dance slowly through the music.

 _ **I want to feel you,**_

 _ **I need to hear you**_

 _ **You are the light,**_

 _ **that's leading me,**_

 _ **To the place,**_

 _ **where I find peace again.**_

 _ **You are the strength,**_

 _ **that keeps me walking.**_

 _ **You are the hope,**_

 _ **that keeps me trusting.**_

 _ **You are the light,**_

 _ **To my soul.**_

 _ **You are my purpose,**_

 _ **You're everything.**_

Jewel began to feel more and more good about the moment, all with how romantic Blu was being.

 _ **How can I stand here with you,**_

 _ **And not be moved by you?**_

 _ **Would you tell me,**_

 _ **How could it be,**_

 _ **Any better than this?**_

Blu continued singing, and after so much practice before he started, he was ready for the big note.

 _ **Cause you're all I want,**_

 _ **You're all I need,**_

 _ **You're everything, everything.**_

 _ **You're all I want,**_

 _ **You're all I need,**_

 _ **You're everything, everything.**_

 _ **And how can I stand here with you,**_

 _ **And not be moved by you**_

 _ **Would you tell me,**_

 _ **How could it be,**_

 _ **Any better than this?**_

 _ **Would you please tell me, how could it be, any better than this?**_

The music then stopped, and Blu slow dipped her. They both smiled as they nuzzled their beaks together, and Jewel said "It doesn't. With you in my life, it can't get any better than this…my great love."

"That's all I wanted to hear, my great love." Blu said gratefully. Nico and Pedro then gave themselves a slow wing-bump for a job-well done. After that, Blu and Jewel enjoyed their lovely moment before they went back home together. They were about to sleep but then Blu softly said "Jewel. I love you. I'll love you forever." And Jewel smiled replying "So will I. Together forever. Goodnight."

Then they slept, and dreamt of what they just experienced. But things got a little bigger the next day, because what Blu didn't know was that while he was singing to Jewel at the kazeebo, there was a tree-camera, and attached to it was an animal translator.

A few hours later, a hiker (who was really the owner of the camera) took the camera off, and saw the whole event that happened. So one could only imagine what would happen next.

* * *

" _ **In case you're wondering what song Blu was singing, that was 'Everything' by Lifehouse, I didn't put in the whole song because I wanted to avoid any issues. Anyway, I hope this story's good so far, and this story's meant to show that I wish they could make a real soundtrack about Blu and Jewel."**_


	19. BJRS - Jewel's CommentSensational Shock

_**Given how small each of the other chapters were, I've decided to merge each pair of them together.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: JEWEL'S COMMENT TO A SENSATIONAL SHOCK

Last night for the big lovebirds was amazing. Blu got to sing to Jewel and she enjoyed it, and he then knew that nothing would ruin their relationship. But he didn't completely learn anything just yet until the rest of the adventure.

Blu and Jewel woke up in their love-nest, and smiled together. "Morning." They both said. Blu knew he couldn't feel anymore happy when he was around her, so he said "Hey Jewel, did I ever tell how grateful I've been since we've been together?"

And she replied "Not as grateful as I've been. Including the time you saved me." "Well that case, do you mind if I do a little more for you. Like…breakfast in bed?" Blu asked. "Oh no, it's okay. I can get myself something." But Blu kindly protested, "I know. I just feel like I wanna some more for you."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Well then, can you maybe find some of the best fruit, which is just around the corner? Or maybe near the city."

"On it."

Blu then took off, while Jewel sat down in the hollow. The best fruits actually were near the city, but as he was about to reach for them, he got tackled by Nico and Pedro.

"Ah! What the-!" Blu yelled from being surprised. "Shh! Blu, hide!" Nico said as he and Pedro tried to hide him in the bushes, but Blu was still confused. "Hide!? Hide from what, and what are you guys do-!?" Pedro then got his mouth shut, and as they stayed hidden, Blu noticed a whole crowd of birds charging pass where they were hiding. "Oh from them. Now exactly is that all about? Why are they after you guys?" Blu asked after being unmuzzled, and Pedro slowly answered, "Well…they weren't really after us. They were after you and Jewel?"

That being said, it gave Blu even more total confusion. Until Nico explained, "You see, here's what happened. While you were singing to Jewel, it turns out there was a camera that caught the whole thing, and we never knew about it. And whoever recorded us, took the whole video and uploaded it on the internet. Which means the whole world now knows how romantic you were acting to Jewel."

Blu's eyes widened at this news. "S-Someone r-recorded us…and now…the whole world knows what I did for Jewel?" He then began to laugh, and stopped because of how he saw through the serious look on Nico and Pedro's faces, showing that they weren't kidding. "Oh, you're not joking" Blu gulped, and asked "C-Can you at least show me the video? And why were they chasing you?"

Nico answered "Because they knew that we're friends with you and Jewel, also we can't show the video to you yet, big guy. The video of you and Jewel was uploaded last night, and it became a real top sensation." Pedro continued for him, "Which means that if you show even one of your feathers in the big city or anywhere out in the open, you'll be seeing nothin' but paparazzi all over ya, Romeo."

Blu sighed "Okay. See if you guys can show it to me on a phone tonight or something. Meanwhile, I'm just gonna go back home to Jewel."

Nico, "Okay, you guys be safe. Cause now, your relationship has gotten a whole lot bigger. Internet sensation wise."

Before Blu flew off, he thought of that last part that Nico just said but changed it with, "Oh uh, exactly how popular are me and Jewel now?" And Pedro answered, "Uh…try to guess when I say…almost 5,000,000 views." Blu's eyes blew open again and just went flying back with the breakfast pretending that he didn't hear that. He even thought to himself, "Oh great. Me and Jewel are now the world's number one lovebirds. Oi, I wonder how she's gonna react to this."

* * *

After hearing Nico and Pedro's news about what else happened during Blu and Jewel's date, Blu was feeling nothing but nervous. He and Jewel were totally known as a sensational couple, and knowing that made Blu more worried than he was yesterday. Wondering if this was the kind of thing that could ruin their relationship.

He was still flying while carrying the breakfast, before making it home. "Oh hey sweetie, what took you so long?" Jewel smiled. Blu smiled back and gave the fruit to her, and she kissed him for his kindness. She ate her breakfast, and Blu changed his smile to still seemed worried. "Come on, Bird-Man! You gotta tell her before she finds out." So he took a deep breath, and began speaking.

"Hey Jewel."

"Yeah?"

"I have to know, did you really like what I did for you yesterday?"

"Of course I did, and in case you're bringing up this 'problem' again, just remember what I said before, there's nothing you can do that'll make me wanna leave you."

"Great, I just hope you still feel that way after I mention…"

"Mention what? Come on sweetie, you can tell me anything." Jewel began to flirt with him by the way she just spoke and moved closer to him, thinking that Blu was about to bring up something completely different.

"Okay here it goes. You see…while I was trying to get you breakfast, Nico and Pedro came in and told me that…someone recorded us from the event from last night, put the video on the internet, and now everyone in the world is calling us the #1 couple of Rio…or more."

Jewel eyes widened after hearing that. "Oh." She loved being with Blu, but they remembered that when they first met she hated hearing every bird assume that they were a couple, and he was afraid that the situation they were in would be worse, so he then said "Jewel…I really really love you, and I'm worried that this'll be the thing that'll ruin our relationship." Jewel began to worry for him. "So, I really don't wanna be apart from you, but if you want-" Blu tried to speak but was cut off by Jewel kissing him and proudly saying "Blu, please don't finish that sentence! I don't wanna break up with you, I don't care what people think about us anymore. I wanna be with you...for as long as I want." Jewel settled him down on the floor, and couldn't help but cuddle with him, proving that she didn't want him to let her go.

Blu blushed and softly spoke "Aw Jewel, thank you. I-" But she closed Blu's beak "Shh. Blu please don't say a word, let's just enjoy our moment together." Blu smiled to that, and they enjoyed their time until tonight.

* * *

When the night arrived, and Blu and Jewel left after he informed her of where to meet Nico and Pedro. All the way back at their Samba Club, and when they made it, they waited for the two party animals to come out. And as they did, "Oh goody you guys are here. Nobody followed you, right?" Said Nico since he and Pedro spent the whole day trying to cover for Blu and Jewel. The two nodded, showing that the coast was clear.

Nico found a phone earlier, and used it to play the video, and when they did, Blu and Jewel were both shocked by how much of the event was recorded. From Jewel coming, Blu singing, to them both leaving. "Wow, and here I thought I'd be the only one loving that event. How popular is it?" Jewel said, Blu of course was touched by what she said there, and he scrolled through the site, and saw big shock…

Over 100 likes.

0 dislikes.

6,000,000 views and counting.

Thousands of good reviews, and 0 bad ones.

"Wow. A-a lot of people really did like what I did for you. So…what else do you think about this?" Blu nervously asked Jewel. "Oh, like I said, I don't care what people think, but I do like seeing how everyone loves it. Maybe I'll really love us being called the #1 couple of the world." Jewel smiled and kissed Blu "Me too." He replied.

"Uh guys, exactly how ya gonna feel about being too famous?" Pedro asked, and once they turned around, Blu and Jewel saw a whole crowd of birds cheering and wanting to go crazy for them. "Whoa, honey I wanna go home now." Blu said and Jewel agreed, "Me too!" Then they flew off and the fans tried to fly after them. They just didn't wanna leave them alone, but luckily with Blu's brains and Jewel's skills, they got away. Making the fans let their guard down, and sneak away. Blu and Jewel made it home, and began to sleep. "I hope you can get use to the fans." Blu said, and Jewel laughed "I was about to say that. Oh, and Blu. Later I can't wait to sing to you again, and eventually… to our kids."

"Kids?" Blu gulped, Jewel giggled, before they both went to sleep. They were ready for what might come next on day two of being the world's #1 couple.


	20. BJRS - L&T's Question and the Final Show

" _ **In case you're wondering how Linda and Tulio felt about all of this, here it is." I should've put that on the top before.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LINDA AND TULIO'S QUESTION AND THE FINAL SHOW

During Blu and Jewel's first day of being claimed as the #1 couple, Linda and Tulio were working early at the aviary, and when Linda went to her computer, she was the first to notice the video. "Hey Tulio, I think you should look at this." She said, calling her boyfriend. He came up to her, and when he did, she played the video, and they were surprised by the whole thing.

"Oh my gosh, my Blu's such a charmer!" Linda cried, and Tulio was just as amazed. He asked "This is quite interesting, how many views did that get and who made the video?" She exited the full screen to the video, and took a good look. They were intrigued by how popular it was, and Linda had little tears showing because of what Blu did.

Author's Note: _**Of course they would have assumed that it was all CGI but to everyone's in the Rio story, everything was live-action to them.**_

So they looked at everything else, even the person who made the video. It was from a nature studio that was in the city of Rio. From that little case, the two humans decided to go for a drive and talk to the people responsible.

It took awhile, but they made it to the studio. Where they were escorted in, and got to speak with the people who made the video. "Hello, mr and mrs. What may I do you for?" Said the man in charge, and Linda kindly replied "Hello, I'm Linda and this is my boyfriend Tulio. We're here to talk to you about the video. The one you uploaded last night about the two blue macaws."

"Oh. Wait, aren't you the woman who owned the male, Blu?" The main maker of the video asked. Linda answered with a nod, so the maker got a little excited. "Wow. I've been wondering when you were gonna come and talk about the video. I just…never expected it to be so soon. Look, if you're here to talk about it then here's what happened."

He started with his name, which was Ron Regg. He was the of the top managers of workers in entire the studio, where he and his friends would travel around the world recording all animals trying to be social, and then uploading them all to the internet, and Ron was also an inventor. And for months he was trying to work on his latest project: a way to create real social communication with animals.

He was using his new modeled animal-translators on multiple tree cameras that were all over the forest of Rio. So far nothing worked, until…one of those tree cameras caught Blu and Jewel together, and even after the many flaws and complicated attempts with creating a translator that actually worked, it really did.

"Wow." Said Tulio as he and Linda loved the story on how it went. But he had only one question. "But how is it that only one of your translators were able to work?"

And Ron replied "I'm not too sure, but I think it has something to do with this…" He pulled up the video, stopped it, and zoomed into the background which showed an MP3 that played the melody of the song Blu was singing. Then he explained "I built these translators to understand the sounds that all animals make, and form them into perfect English, and I think that the sounds from the MP3 help create a new kind of frequency that help made it complete."

Linda gasped, "So what you're saying is that it actually translated what Blu was singing? The translator actually translated Blu and Jewel? That was all real?" Ron nodded to that and felt prideful since his new invention finally worked, and that it made the video a sensation in the world. So with that being settled, Linda and Tulio left the studio and were both amazed at how the work was all done and hoped that it would eventually become common someday.

But instead they were currently wondering, "How do you think Blu and Jewel will feel about being the center of attention like this?"

"Oh Linda. I think they'll find it to be great." And they wouldn't be saying that if they were in their shoes.

* * *

 _ **I made this little chapter because of the 10th review I got for this story. I hope that answers your questions in the best way.**_

 _ **Also, you guys may already know that if they did make a Blu+Jewel Soundtrack, I would want "Everything" by Lifehouse to be one of the tracks. So here's a question for every Rio Fan: if they did make a soundtrack about Blu and Jewel's relationship, what songs would you want on it?**_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the video was uploaded, and Blu and Jewel both thought that the popularity would've died down by now, but it just kept bigger and bigger by the day. Every time when the lovebirds would…get food, take a night out, or do anything that involves being seen in public, they would always see posters, toys, CDs, and a lot of merchandises that represented each of them and their relationship, and not too mention all of the fans ( _ **humans and birds**_ ) that would never leave them alone.

Blu and Jewel realized the only times they could enjoy themselves was when they were unseen. They even had to use vines to create curtains for their hollow, so even though they still loved each other, they couldn't say the same thing for the attention so much. They had no choice but to stay in their love nest.

"Two weeks. For two weeks you would think that this hype nonsense would be over by now." Blu sighed, and Jewel agreed. "I know, right? Next there'll probably replace the main color of love with ours." Blu laughed, and they tried to enjoy themselves, but they both began worry about the many lacks of privacy. So as they were about sleep together, Blu's big light bulb popped up. "Jewel wait." "Yeah?" "I think I figured out a way to get this popularity stuff off our chest." "Really, how?" Blu then whispered the entire plan to her, and she thought maybe it could work.

Later in the early evening, and they were heading to Nico and Pedro's club. They needed their help for the plan to work. And since they didn't wanna be seen along the way, Jewel had to teach Blu how to use camouflage. As they did it, they looked like new looking macaws, and were on their way to the samba club. "Wow. Do they ever close this place?" Jewel asked as they made it. Blu had the same question on his mind but knew that didn't matter. Blu peeked through the back to see if they were there, and they were, and the place was more packed than usual. Blu spotted most of the birds wearing the "B+J" merchandises, and when Jewel peeked over too, they both began to get a little nervous. Jewel took a deep breath, and told Blu "Okay. Are you ready, handsome?" Blu wanted to say something about re-thinking the plan, but instead he stood up, showed a confident face, and said "Yeah. Let's do it."

So they tried to clean the camouflage off of each other, and when they were done, Blu quietly got Nico and Pedro's attention to come out "Hey guys." Blu whispered, and they came out. "Oh hey guys, I can see you decided to finally come out. Sorry about the many crowds." Pedro said, and Jewel gave a friendly reply. "That's fine, but Blu has a plan that could help with it." Blu then whispered it to the two smaller birds, and even they thought it was good. So they flew in, and got ready to bring in the announcement.

"Everyone!" Nico announced. "Listen up, now for the past few weeks, we've been aware that each and everyone of you wouldn't stop lusting over the video about our friends, Blu and Jewel, right?" And the crowd responded by cheering since they already got the idea of why he was mentioning it. "Alrighty then, say hello to our singers for the night." Then Pedro, "Blu and Jewel!"

The crowd cheered their tongues off for them, and then Blu stepped forward and began to speak. "Hello everyone! Now I bet this, our appearance here, is something you were all waiting for, right?" The crowd cheered again, and Blu continued, "Alrighty then, what we'll be doing for you is that each of us will have a turn to sing a song, and then we'll end with a slow duet." And one would already know what the crowd did again after hearing that.

So then, the crowd settled down, before the lights began to dim, and Blu began to sing his song.

 _ **("My Funny Friend And Me" by Sting)**_

 _ **In the quiet time of evening**_

 _ **When the stars assume their patterns**_

 _ **And the day has made his journey**_

 _ **And we wondered just what happened**_

 _ **To the life we knew before the world changed**_

 _ **When not a thing I held was true**_

 _ **But you were kind to me and you reminded me**_

 **He walked closer to Jewel, took her wing, and they began to dance.**

 _ **That the world is not my playground**_

 _ **There are other things that matter**_

 _ **And when a simple needs protecting**_

 _ **My illusions all would shatter**_

 _ **But you stayed in my corner**_

 _ **The only world I know was upside down**_

 _ **And now the world and me, I know you carry me**_

 _ **You see the patterns in the big sky**_

 _ **Those constellations look like you and I**_

 _ **Just like the patterns in the big sky**_

 _ **We could be lost we could refuse to try**_

 _ **But we made it through in the dark night**_

 _ **Would those lucky guys turn out to be**_

 _ **But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me**_

Everyone was expecting him to sing "Everything" again but they started to like this one too.

 _ **I'm not as clever as I thought I was**_

 _ **I'm not the boy I used to be because**_

 _ **You showed me something different, you showed me something pure**_

 _ **I always seemed so certain but I was really never sure**_

 _ **But you stayed and you called my name**_

 _ **When others would have walked out on a lousy game**_

 _ **And you could've made it through**_

 _ **But your funny friend and me**_

 _ **You see the patterns in the big sky**_

 _ **Those constellations look like you and I**_

 _ **That tiny planet in a bigger guy**_

 _ **I don't know whether I should laugh or cry**_

 _ **Just like the patterns in the big sky**_

 _ **We'll be together till the end is nigh**_

 _ **Don't know the answer or the reason why**_

 _ **We'll stick together till the day we die**_

 _ **If I had to do this all a second time**_

 _ **I won't complain or make a fuss**_

 _ **When the angels sing that that unlikely blend**_

 _ **Are those two funny friends**_

 _ **That's us**_

The music began to die down, and the crowd applauded over that song. Before Jewel took her turn, she began to tear up.

"Your turn, my great love." Blu smiled, and Jewel blushed over that, and was ready. "Alright everyone, I'm certain you'll all love this one."

She whistled, and started…

 _ **("Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones)**_

 _ **Come away with me in the night**_

 _ **Come away with me**_

 _ **And I will write you a song**_

 _ **Come away with me on a bus**_

 _ **Come away where they can't tempt us**_

 _ **With their lies**_

 _ **I want to walk with you**_

 _ **On a cloudy day**_

 _ **In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high**_

 _ **So won't you try to come**_

Hearing it from her made Blu begin to fall in love her all over again.

 _ **Come away with me and we'll kiss**_

 _ **On a mountaintop**_

 _ **Come away with me**_

 _ **And I'll never stop loving you**_

 _ **And I want to wake up with the rain**_

 _ **Falling on a tin roof**_

 _ **While I'm safe there in your arms**_

 _ **So all I ask is for you**_

 _ **To come away with me in the night**_

 _ **Come away with me**_

That was it for them. The crowd loved their songs, and the lovebirds blushed for each other, and so the crowd kept enjoying the moment until they began chanting "Duet! Duet! Duet!" After that, they didn't hesitate.

 _ **("I'll Be There" by Us the Duo)**_

 _ **I will stay by you**_

 _ **Even when we fall**_

 _ **I will be the rock, that holds you up**_

 _ **and lifts you high so you stand tall**_

 _ **I won't let you go**_

 _ **No one can take your place**_

 _ **a couple fights & lonely nights**_

 _ **Don't make it right to let it go to waste**_

 _ **I won't let you fall**_

 _ **I won't let you go**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are, I'll be there**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are, I'll be there**_

 _ **I will hold on to**_

 _ **Everything we've got**_

 _ **A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is**_

 _ **Everything I'm not**_

 _ **I'll take care of you**_

 _ **and love you just because**_

 _ **You and I are better than forever**_

 _ **Nothing can stop us**_

 _ **I won't let you fall**_

 _ **I won't let you go**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are, I'll be there**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are, I'll be there**_

 _ **We can be the generation**_

 _ **Who learns how to love**_

 _ **Mistakes & empty promises**_

 _ **Will never be enough**_

 _ **To tear apart the giant hearts**_

 _ **that beat inside us now**_

 _ **Let's conquer the percentages**_

 _ **and rise above the crowd**_

 _ **I won't let you fall**_

 _ **I won't let you go**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are, I'll be there**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are, I'll be there**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are, I'll be there**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

After that, Blu and Jewel kissed, and the crowd cheered their tongues out again as they stopped. Finally, they got the job done…giving what the fans wanted, to see their favorite lovebirds together, and this time no one recorded them. So with the show done, Nico and Pedro flew up and said "Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this love session, and keep in mind that all celebrities need some alone time, okay?"

The crowd understood, and then the club just went on with Nico and Pedro's usual stuff. Afterwards, "Hey Jewel, do you wanna go home now?" Blu asked his wife and she nodded before they flew home. Then the next day, Blu and Jewel took a fly out, and with every bird that passed by them, there were no crazed fans, just friendly neighbors and good friends. Sure Blu and Jewel were still popular, but they weren't bothered by it anymore. So with every moment Blu and Jewel had, they'd always enjoy it together, and eventually…they became parents, and their lives went on gracefully for the better. Plus, for the rest of their lives and forward, Blu and Jewel were still the #1 lovebirds to the world, and more importantly to each other.

THE END

* * *

" _ **Also, during the two weeks before, they could've visited Linda and Tulio, and mentioned the video, but they didn't wanna inform them about the trouble they had. And at the club, Blu sang 'My Funny Friend and Me' by Sting (I'm completely aware that that's not a love song but for Blu and Jewel it seemed appropriate), Jewel sang 'Come Away with Me' by Norah Jones, and they both 'No Matter where You Are' by Us the Duo.**_

 _ **So I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I hope to soon finish Rio-Life: Great Family, Great Responsibilities, and to do great with…THE GANG SECRETS: HEROES UNLIMITED."**_

 _ **Words from the past, now words from the now: you guys have already known about my Youtube playlist inspired by this. So let me tell you my progress with it so far.**_

 _ **There are 298 videos now and over a thousand people have viewed it. Sorry for bragging but still for me it's cool.**_

 _ **The problems I have with it is that the system never tells me how many folks save the list, and everytime I add a special video to one of my playlists it eventually gets deleted and it doesn't always tell what was the name of the video. That's why I at least list them in my Google Docs and link them.**_

 _ **Still, even though I haven't made any videos my own yet, I'm glad I can post playlists to everyone like I do with fanfictions. Fun and creative.**_


	21. R2ME

" _ **Rio 2: My Ending" was published May 11, 2016. This will be the last remastered story that comes to "T8ECR34TOR's Classics."**_

 _ **Before this begins, remember that it is a sequel to "Romantic Soundtrack" and it can show that despite the hard problems, it can be easy to forgive someone. Especially if it's someone you love.**_

 _ **This takes place right after Blu and Jewel had their argument at the pit of doom.**_

* * *

RIO 2: MY ENDING

Jewel thought that Blu was letting his down sides get the best of him, and Blu believed he didn't belong in her own family's tribe. That was until she said these important words to him, "You need to figure out what you want, and maybe…stop just thinking about yourself, and start thinking about us." Then she flew off, and Blu felt sorry, processing what she said to him. And she was right. So he decided to set things right for Jewel and the rest of his family.

He set his GPS and fanny pack, and set off trying to find his friends Linda and Tulio. But when he flew off, Jewel saw him and had a sad thought that he was leaving her behind, and even though that thought was just an honest mistake, she didn't feel anything…but totally despair. As Blu went up, he saw his friends' camp site before he tried calling them. "Linda!? Linda! Tulio!" But they weren't around anywhere. He stopped flying, looked around, and saw a small picture. The picture of him, Jewel, their kids, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando; reminding him of the family he has and will never give up on.

"Goodbye Linda." He said before he unhooked his fanny pack, and left it near the picture. "Goodbye fanny pack." He smiled, and thought upon every other human thing he liked, and said goodbye to those as well. Blu was finally ready to leave the human part of him behind, and get back to the birds he loved. That was until something got his attention.

As he was flying fifteen feet away from the camp tent, heading for his new home, someone purposefully ram right into him. It was Roberto! "Ah!" He screamed as he crashed Blu to the ground. "Eduardo was right! Traitor!" Blu was shocked and easily mad but tried to keep things cool. "Huh? Wait, wait, you don't understand here." "What don't I understand here? Siding with humans!?" "What!? What do you even know about humans?" Blu got even more angry and pushed him a little after trying to get up. Roberto started to flinch. "Ooh, I know everything. They lure you in, they trap you, they destroy your mind!" He then started acting crazy. "Polly wanna cracker!? Polly wanna cracker!? No! Enough crackers! I hate crackers!" Blu began to see what he was talking about, but didn't wanna be a part of the work of a fruit-cake, "Okay?" Blu said, and tried reaching back to the tribe.

Roberto tried to catch up with him. "Hey, hey I'm not done with you yet, traitor!" "Ugh. I am not a traitor, and I've been through with you ever since I met you. The day you sang that song to Jewel and attempted to steal her from me since then! So you're one to call me a traitor, Mr. Perfect!" Roberto was both shocked and amused by how much moxy Blu just slapped into Roberto's face ( _ **not literally**_ ). They both stopped on a tree branch to talk before Roberto spoke up. "Whoa, whoa. What? Okay look…I see where you're gettin' at, but me and Ju-Ju are just friends. And even if I was in love with her, I wouldn't-"

Blu interrupted him, "Ugh! Stop calling her that! And also, how dumb do you think I am? Alright, it's gonna be a long time before I ever believe that you're not after her. And another thing, you and Eduardo have been at my throat since yesterday. Showing off in front of my wife and kids, training me too hard, making me look bad in front of them and everyone, automatically hating me just because I accidentally started a war or that I confessed that I was raised by a human, who by the way, is nothing like the humans you've seen! And-and worst of all, I feel like that you will still try to steal Jewel from me yet I'm still staying here because I'm making her happy!" Blu stood tall, ready to deliver the final blow. "So remember this, I love her more than you ever will and more than her own father does. And from now on, there is nothing that'll stop me from feeling this way!"

Roberto was becoming even more impressed by him, and felt sorry for him. "Are you sure?" "Completely. If you and Eduardo would've given me a chance and the benefit of a doubt, then you'd be surprised." Blu then flew off still angry before Roberto could say anything else. He began to feel nothing but anger for himself and Eduardo about what they just did.

So he went back to the tent, and was surprised with what he saw. "Isn't that Blu's…'fanny pack'? And…" He was even more stunned when he saw the picture. "Oh my gosh." Seeing Blu, Jewel, Linda, and Tulio together, looking like a happy family just made him feel worse. "What have we done?" So he just stood there staring at the picture thinking of what to do next. Maybe find a way to fix things for both Blu and Jewel.

* * *

During that time, Jewel was standing by a branch, hoping that what she thought about Blu earlier was just nonsense but…a while ago, after she left the pit of doom, she ran into Rafael and Mimi, and both of them were able to comfort her after she explained what happened. Then they got to convince that Blu wouldn't leave her and it made her realize that she was being ignorant. So all she could do was go to a good spot to calm down and just kept looking to the horizon before waiting. She waited with high hopes. Until a certain someone came by. Eduardo came in trying to support his daughter (in a way).

"Are okay, dear?" Jewel began to stay calm but glared at her father a little because of the situation she was in. "Dad. Earlier after the match, Blu said something to me. He said that you wanted him to be 'the bird'. Is there something important you wanna tell me?" "What? Look Jewel, I just wanna know, what do you see in that pe…in him?" "What are you talking about? He's my husband. He's my love. He's the one who saved my life and made it perfect after I was separated from you and mom. Something tells me you did something to him. I think it wasn't anything good so I want you to tell me the truth now, what was it? And I want the truth." Eduardo was hesitant but explained everything, from the training activities yesterday to what he thought of Blu after he admitted that he was friends with Linda, and how he wished that Roberto was her love instead of Blu. And of the last thing he said to Blu before he left him in the pit.

Just hearing all of this made Jewel feel awful and began to cry more she did after she left the pit. "Dad…you may not accept him for who he is, but I love him more than anything in the world, and there is nothing that will stop me from feeling this way…so if he comes back, I want you to leave me alone from now on, okay? Maybe it'll have you think more clearly about what just happened here." "What? But Jewel…" "Please go." Eduardo saw that she was very sad and angry, and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with his long-lost daughter, so he did what she said, and Jewel continued looking over the horizon, hoping that her true love would return.

* * *

 _ **Now the only question is…how will the story go on like this?**_

* * *

While she was still looking over and keeping her hopes up, Blu was heading back. He came back through a direction that she didn't notice, and also he was trying to hide himself from everyone because of the match earlier. So he went to Roberto's nest.

As he made it, he saw his three kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago laying down looking both bored, griefed, and completely sad. He was afraid that he let them down at the match, thinking that they're also hated by the tribe because they were his children and thinking that they would rather have Roberto as a father than him. So he approached them gently and came with a surprise. "Hey kids. I'm-"

"DADDY!" His kids came charging at him. He thought that they were gonna hurt him but when they brought him down, they were hugging the living feathers off of him.

Carla, "You're back!"

Bia, "We love you, daddy!"

Tiago, "We're so sorry. Please don't ever leave us again!"

Blu was really surprised. His kids were hugging him and showing him so much love even after what happened. His feeling of surprise was gone and replaced with happiness, so tears of joy came out and he embraced his children seeing how they wouldn't give up on family either. "Aww…(sniff)…kids. Thank you so much. I love you guys too, and I'll never give up on you guys…but…where's your mother and what did you mean by 'leave you again'? I'm not leaving you guys."

His kids looked worried, and Bia was the first to speak. "Um, earlier mom told us that she saw you leave. She said that you would be back but we thought the loss of the game affected you too much. We thought you…you…" She was about to cry until Blu comforted her. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry if I made you all think that, but don't worry. You're my family, that's something that I'm never letting go of, and no one will be taking that away from me either."

Blu then went to the next point that made things more interesting. "Now, where's your mom, and…" He began to feel bad again and sadly asked "Did she also think I was leaving for good?" "She didn't say, and I'm hoping she didn't think that. She's actually at the borders waiting for you."

Blu just felt terrible. He knew he tried to do the right thing but thought he just made it worse, giving him another reason why he didn't wanna stay in the jungle. But he wasn't giving up yet. "Oh no. What am I gonna down now? I can't approach her like this. Unless…" Blu just thought up an amazing idea. One that could not only super glue his relationship with Jewel, but one that would also make both tribes go for peace with each other. But first, he needed help from his kids and his friends.

"Carla, are you and the others still working on 'Amazon Untamed'?"

"Yeah but why-? Oh I get it. Alright dad, we're your kids, so we'll do whatever you need."

Blu smiled as he and the kids flew off to see their friends Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. As they made it, the three friends came to him with support too.

"Hey Blu."

"Hi Guys."

"Blu, we heard about what happened. Jewel told me about what happened at the match and that you left. But hey, we knew you'd come back. But we're also sorry, man."

"That's fine, guys. In fact I need your help, because I think I know how I can finally fix everything."

"Really? Well alrighty then. Just say the word and we're with you 'til the end."

Blu was excited and ready to go over the plan with them, and was grateful to see that no matter what, even when things seem completely hopeless, his family wouldn't give up on him anymore than he would.

* * *

 _ **And that's what family is all about.**_

* * *

The sun was setting at the Amazonian Tribes, as Jewel realized that she had been standing out on the borders waiting for her beloved to return for a while. She had her hopes up for so long, hoping that Blu didn't leave her behind. So she thought that with the sun setting, she wished that she should could enjoy it with the only bird that had ever made her feel complete…Blu. But it was time for her to go back and comfort her kids to bed. On the way, all she could feel was just more sadness and less hope, but she didn't give up.

As she finally came into Roberto's nest, the only creature she could see in there was Tiago all excited and ready to go with Blu's master plan. "Mom, you're here!"

"Hey Tiago." Jewel said as she tried to not look sad in front her son. But he asked "Are you okay?" "Yeah…( _ **sniff**_ )…it's just that…your dad's been gone for a while and I don't know when he's coming back…b-but I'm sure it's soon. Don't worried." She didn't want Tiago to feel bad like she did, but…"I'm not worried. I mean come on this is dad we're talking about. There's nothing that'll make him leave us."

Jewel felt touched seeing that her son seemed to still have hope inside him. "Oh speaking of which, Mom, do you wanna come with me to Amazon Untamed? Carla and the others are starting it now." "No, I'm sorry sweetie but I'm a little too tired for parties." "Come on, please? Carla will feel terrible if her whole family doesn't come, please?" He really wanted her mother to go as well as Blu did, because she was the special person in the plan. "Well..." She hesitated, still feeling bad but, "Okay, I'll go for you and the others." "Great, I promise you mom, this is going to be a performance that you'll never forget." And Tiago was correct. So they both left the nest, and was on their way to where Amazon Untamed was taking place, and Jewel was surprise to see that so many birds ( _ **all different colored birds**_ ), animals, and everyone else come. It was like the whole Amazon population was there.

As they were about to land, Tiago led her mother to the front of the crowd. At the very spot where Jewel could see the opening act closer than everyone. "Tiago, why are we-?" Jewel was about to ask why she the closest to the stage but noticed that Tiago was gone, and when she was about to speak again, Carla was about to speak up to the audience.

"Welcome everyone...to AMAZON UNTAMED!" She cried, and everyone cheered. "Who here is ready for the show?!" They continued cheering. "Great, but first I would like to bring back the opening act and special message to a very special person. Now I admit you'll be pretty surprised to see him but please hear him out, and I promise you you'll enjoy what he has to say. Everyone, give it up for...my father, Tyler Blu Gunderson!" She announced as the cherry blossom curtain were opened and revealing Blu to everyone.

Everybody gasped and began to boo after him because of the match earlier, but Jewel was surprised and felt complete allover again, finally knowing that her husband didn't leave her. Blu began to speak, "Uh, yeah, hi everyone. Look, I-" He tried speaking but everyone wouldn't stop booing, "Everyone!" He yelled. "Everyone!" They still didn't stop, and Blu got frustrated before Carla, Bia, and Tiago stood up in front of him.

Bia spoke, "What is your problem, everyone!"

Tiago, "Yeah, he's trying to do something good here so can't you all just listen!"

Carla, "Either you all show our father some respect or the entire show's off!"

Everyone (including Blu) froze from seeing how the kids tried to defend their father. He began to tear up over them again. "T-Thanks guys." He hugged his kids, and they returned it. "Your welcome." "Now, go to your mother, I'll take care of everything from here, okay?" They did what he said, and as everyone was finally ready to listen, Blu spoke. "Okay, hi everyone. Now look, I know why you're mad at me, and I think you have every right to be. I also know that you probably want me to leave because you think that I'm an embarrassment to my kind, but the truth is…I am not! And I don't care what you people think about me anymore. All I care about is making my family happy, by saying this..." Blu silenced a bit looking at the smiling faces of his wife and kids.

He continued. "About the match, that should have never even happened in the first place. I kicked the ball into the wrong goal by mistake, and it all started just because I was trying to do some good. I was trying to get a Brazil nut for my wife, to show her that I loved her and I wanted to be loved too. My wife, as you all may not know until now, is Jewel, Eduardo's daughter. I was trying to do something good for her because I felt like I wasn't good enough for her anymore, and everything just went by too fast. I didn't mean to cost everyone so much. But know this, no matter what happens, whether you all hate me or want me to leave my family behind, that's never gonna happen. Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago are my family, and no matter what happens I am never leaving them because I care about them more than anything else in the world. Nothing will ever make me stop feeling this way, because I love them...and I always will remember that." Blu stopped, and his family was smiling at him, and Jewel was crying so much tears. After a few seconds of silence, everyone began to clap slowly, and cheered and cried to the deep words he said.

Blu was happy to see that everyone was now on his side, and Jewel and the kids came up on stage to hug him dearly. Blu and Jewel were more happy with each other than they ever would be. They smiled, looked into each others eyes, and kissed (in front of everyone). Everyone cheered even more through that, and when they stopped kissing, Blu thought it was time for his next act.

"Thank you. Thank you very much, now I thought in case some of you are still not convinced, I thought maybe I could sing a song to my wife." Blu announced, and everyone wanted to hear it. They all silenced, and Nico, Pedro, and Rafael showed up playing the instruments, and began to play as Jewel was back on her normal spot with the audience. Blu smiled and was ready to sing, "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

 _ **When I look into your eyes**_

 _ **It's like watching the night sky**_

 _ **Or a beautiful sunrise**_

 _ **Well, there's so much they hold**_

 _ **And just like them old stars**_

 _ **I see that you've come so far**_

 _ **To be right where you are**_

 _ **How old is your soul?**_

 _ **Well, I won't give up on us**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love**_

 _ **I'm still looking up**_

 _ **And when you're needing your space**_

 _ **To do some navigating**_

 _ **I'll be here patiently waiting**_

 _ **To see what you find**_

 _ **'Cause even the stars they burn**_

 _ **Some even fall to the earth**_

 _ **We've got a lot to learn**_

 _ **Heav'n knows we're worth it**_

 _ **No, I won't give up**_

 _ **I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**_

 _ **I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**_

 _ **Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**_

 _ **The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

 _ **And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**_

 _ **For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**_

 _ **We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**_

 _ **I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**_

 _ **I won't give up on us**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love**_

 _ **I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up**_

 _ **Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**_

 _ **Heav'n knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**_

 _ **We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**_

 _ **Heav'n knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**_

 _ **I won't give up on us**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love**_

 _ **I'm still looking up**_

When Blu finished singing, everyone cheered their tongues out. Eduardo and Roberto were even there and very impressed seeing that Blu really cared about Jewel so much (and more). So they came down to talk to him. Before that, Jewel kissed Blu with a surprise attack again and enjoyed it, then the kids came and hugged them, showing everyone how powerful their family was together.

"Blu..." When Blu heard his name, he turned see Eduardo giving him a glare. Blu gulped but snapped out of it, stood up, and showed a face of seriousness. Showing that he wasn't going to be intimidated by his father-in-law anymore. "Yes sir?" "I...owe you an apology." "Excuse me?" "I owe you an apology. You, Jewel, and Roberto were right, and I was wrong. I'm sorry for pushing you too hard, for judging you because of who you were, and for almost ruining your relationship with my daughter. I hope you can forgive me."

"Me too." Roberto spoke up. "Look Blu, Jewel, I also owe you both an apology. I never wanna go between you two like I did since you got here. I hope you can forgive me too." Blu kindly said to that, "Actually, it's okay. I forgive you guys, I just hope from now on the four of us can see eye to eye." Blu put his wing around Jewel and she replied "My thoughts exactly." Afterwards, the family got ready, and opened the rest of the show.

Carla announced, "Alright everyone, put your paws, talons, and tails together for the amazing group of talents ever gathered in one jungle. It's AMAZON UNTAMED!" Then the whole show went.

* * *

 _ **And you can imagine that the same scene from the movie went on,**_

* * *

Jewel, "You sure you can the Amazon our home? With the heat and the creepy bugs?"

Blu, "What are you kidding? I am Mr. Jungle, totally wild, and very birdily."

The two lovebirds then had themselves held in each others wings. "You're my one and only, Jewel." "Aww." "And just remember, I meant every word back there. I promise that I'll never leave you, no matter what." "Blu…( _ **sniff**_ )…I'll never leave you either. You're my true love. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and I would rather have you than anyone in the world...and more. I love you, and I'm so sorry I pushed away. I should've thought about you told me and cared more for you like you did for me." "It's okay. I love you too, and I should've been clear and honest with you from start. But now, all I want now is just your happiness." So they kissed and continued their time.

After a while, the family went back to the nest that Roberto offered for a few more nights, and they were all ready for bed. Blu and Jewel brought their kids to sleep, and Jewel gave them the usual lullaby. As the kids fell into rest, Blu and Jewel went to their snuggling moment before sleeping.

"Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never gonna stop loving you, my great love."

"Same here, my great love. Oh, and Blu, speaking of great love, I have something on my mind."

Blu got confusion. "Okay? What is it?" Jewel smiled looking directly at her love's eyes with her sparkling lashes and came closer to him, "I know that we're not the last ones so it's probably not necessary, but given how much a fantastic husband you've been…how do you feel about…eventually having more kids?"

"More kids?" Blu said with shock, he gulped and smiled as he knew what Jewel meant, and from then on, the two were ready for their future as lovebirds forever.

THE END

* * *

" _ **Well I hope this story turned out great, and hopefully it'll catch on." And I'm glad it did. Also, remember these notes?**_

• _**On that last part, that was the first time I ever wrote about that topic, but I for one, am never gonna write any lemons, despite any temptation, I don't ever wanna get into trouble for creating stuff like that.**_

• _**I'm sorry for not giving so much detailing on Roberto and Eduardo or even put Mimi in, I just wanted to get through this story.**_

• _**If you're wondering whatever happened to Nigel, you could pretend these things could've happened since this is an alternate story.**_

 _ **\- ) Some of the macaw troops could've spotted him and his company and took them down while the show was going on.**_

 _ **\- ) He could've seen Blu fail at the pit of doom, and decided to leave him there thinking that he would live with shame and loneliness.**_

 _ **\- ) He could've decided to call off the whole revenge plot after hearing Blu's words about his family.**_

• _**About Linda and Tulio, since the loggers never came, they didn't get kidnapped, and while Blu and the others were setting their master plan, he eventually found them, and convinced them to help with the plan, by hiding and record Blu singing with their new animal translator (that was the same tech from "Romantic Soundtrack"), and upload it on the internet.**_

• _**About the scarlet macaws, since both tribes were there for Amazon Untamed, they all heard Blu's words and explanation, so even the scarlets decided to return the other side of the grove, and make peace with each other.**_

• _**As the days went by, Eduardo trusted Blu more and more, and so the family eventually introduced him to Linda and Tulio, and all agreed to turn the jungle into a wildlife refuge.**_

 _ **And for anyone who thinks I'm not getting the characters right, let me just tell you that I know what I'm doing, and I'm trying to be the nice guy. So for anyone in the future who plans to make more non-happily-ever-after stories, I just have to say, you can do whatever you want, but I suggest you read this also.**_

" _ **Thank You, and I hope to continue with my writing career to become known and make a difference in the world with my ideas and hope for the same with the good ideas of everyone else."**_

 _ **That was it, and if you want to see more, know that'll be revealing my remastered "Rio 3 Wishlist" last and will share this.**_ _ **"Rio-2-1-A-Considerate Transcript" a literature I made on DeviantART about the characters from Rio 2 being nicer. If you wish to read that and all I have to say is...enjoy. :)**_


	22. My Rio 3 Wishlist

_**Now comes this: the remastered version to my wishlist for Rio 3. Something that was gonna be perhaps the final thing I was going to add to "T8ECR34TOR's Classics." But instead…after this list, I am going to show everyone something else that explains what I had planned for one of my cancelled series.**_

 _ **But right now, you'll get to see again the list of many things that I want to see in Rio 3 and anything that'll hopefully come afterwards. And know that after this you can also share your wishes again too.**_

 _ **First comes…(and keep in mind I'll be using some of the same words I had when I first published or updated it)**_

* * *

 **ACTORS**

* * *

At least one or two well known celebrities that I wanna see star as a new and good character for the sequel.

• Andrew Francis

• Andy Grammer

• Britt McKillip

• Bryan Adams

• Ed Sheeran

• Drake Bell

• Elijah Wood

• Jaden Smith

• James A. Taylor

• Jaret Reddick

• John C Reilly

• Josh Peck

• Leo Howard

• Olivia Holt

• Patrick Warburton

• Pharrell Williams

• Ross Lynch

• Tobey Maguire

• Tom Hulce

• Zendaya

And, if they happen to show both Blu's parents for this, here are just two actors that would do well as them.

• Patricia Drake…Blu's Mom

• Charles Demes…Blu's Dad

* * *

 **FOR THE CHARACTERS…**

* * *

1\. It would be great if certain OCs (like Alex and the gang) would be given their own cameos during the feature or maybe in the tv show.

2\. For Blu and Jewel…many authors like Alexriolover95 have made fanfictions aout Blu reuniting with his parents, so here's to hoping that will actually happen in Rio 3. I wish for it to be big and swell, better than KFP3, and they won't be overprotective like Eduardo, and like Jewel, Blu would have a big inheritance of some kind. Finally it would be good if there was a sign or something that showed Jewel's mother is alive. Not only that…

• If Jewel happens to make mistake, then it wouldn't hurt for her to actually say "I'm sorry" for once. And I know that in real life demanding for an apology is silly and not right but still…wishful thinking stuff.

• Blu and Jewel need more scenes of romance and compassion. Many of us didn't like all of Rio 2 because the two lovebirds were both being dishonest and oblivious to one another. We don't want that again!

• In the comic, the two said "I love you." It would sweet if they actually say that to each other in the third movie.

• What if Blu does something so great for Jewel and his family that it eclipses every heroic thing he's ever done?

• What if the third film was set during Blu and Jewel's anniversary?

3\. For Carla, Bia, and Tiago…imagine if they could be a little older, and they each begin to experience the same spark that their parents have. And for Carla's boyfriend; maybe he can be played by someone like Jaden Smith.

4\. For Eduardo…It's likely that he'll make an appearance in Rio 3, so the next time he makes a mistake, I hope he'll consider the consequences how much he might effect the relationship of his daughter and son-in-law again. And will mention the total possibility of having Blu become the next tribe leader.

5\. For Mimi…in one alternate version of Rio 2, there was a scene where Eduardo talked to her about Blu instead of Roberto. I say that alternative would've been a lot better. So for Rio 3, I hope her role becomes a little bigger and that she'll speak to Eduardo more about how actually settle something the right way.

6\. For Nigel…I don't think we need him to come back and be the Team Rocket to Blu's Ash Ketchum again. Let's have a different villain that makes the scene of things very awkward.

7\. For Roberto…the actor who does him is good, but we know that the character wasn't our favorite that much since he wasn't the modest type and was obviously flirting with Jewel despite her commitment with Blu. In the junior novel, there was an alternative where he admitted to Blu that he was jealous of the family he had with Jewel. So I wish that in the sequel he will be more humble, honest, and actually be good at in the friend role. Plus, it would be a twist if there was something that proved he and Blu were actually brothers.

* * *

 **SONGS**

* * *

I'm no songwriter, obviously, but still there are a lot of tunes that I'd like to hear in the next movie. Such as…

• "I'm Alright" by Supergrass

• "Animal Nation" by Peter Gabriel

• "The Best" by 5 for Fighting

• "Dancing in the Moonlight" by King Harvest

• "The Great Pretender" by The Jon Frederick Band

• "Hall of Fame" by The Script

• "Let's Kick It Up" by Paul Gordon

• "Loud Like Love" by Placebo

• "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies

• "Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Hand" by BJ Thomas

• "Sir Duke" by Stevie Wonder

• "Superheroes" by The Script

• "Sweat Shock" by J Roddy Watson

I'd also would love it if maybe Lifehouse or Owl City would make a new original song for the film. And stories like Kung Fu Panda, Zootopia, and Planes each have their Try or Spirit so why can't Rio have one?

* * *

 **WHAT ELSE?**

* * *

I would definitely love more sequels, and maybe even TV specials. I would also love for there to be a TV show that comes after Rio 3, but what I wouldn't want out of it is for it to be more cartoonish than it should be. I don't want the entire franchise to become crazy or gross like Teen Titans or Turbo did.

* * *

" _ **That's it. I'm hoping all of this will come true and that the film itself will come at anytime before or after 2020. And about my friends, if you wish to see their stories and ideas, you can find their names listed down in my profile. And from there, I say bye and see you next time."**_

 _ **Those my words and to this day, I think it's good to say that so many of us are catching on well with our work.**_


	23. Rio-Life: Whole Story

_**To Monsterjam and everyone else, I know that you guys were upset with the fact that I decided to cancel "Rio-Life" and have "New Kind of Story" replace it. But now, I think you can dry your tears away because what I'm about to show you all are what my plans were for the whole "Rio-Life" series.**_

 _ **Originally written summaries that I thought of before I came to FFN. Now, of course, they'll be remastered and stuff but still hopefully you'll enjoy all of them. One of other thing…again, I looked at the rules & guidelines and it said making lists weren't allowed so I'm gonna write the plots for the series here and write the rest of my ideas on Bloggers.**_

 _ **Enjoy, and know that I'll still be using most of these for plots for NKS. And on an unrelated note…**_

• _**Rio is "related" to The Twilight Saga because Bruno Mars (Roberto) did the song It Will Rain for one of the movies.**_

* * *

 **STORY**

* * *

Blu, Jewel, and their entire family have been living in the amazon for months. The two macaws have been more closer and everyone else have all been going through nothing but have the time of their lives, but as that time went on, Jewel felt pretty guilty because while Blu was being the selfless husband, she knew that she wasn't being too considerate. So she wanted to think of a great way to repay him, and after looking at the entire world on Linda's iPad, she found the way. She decided that she and Blu should travel around the world together.

* * *

 **SEASON 1 EPISODES**

* * *

1\. Mexican Launch

The 40 minute pilot. Original plot: two weeks later, after Rio 2, all the blue macaws in the amazon continued thriving. Since Blu and his family saved everyone, they've all taken an interest into making their own man made things a little bit. And because they had a great time in the amazon, Jewel wanted to thank Blu. She wanted to repay him by picking a vacation for him and herself, despite the trouble of trying to find the perfect place. So she went to Linda and Tulio's tent and looked for a good place on their touch-screen map.

Jewel browsed all through it and saw the whole world while even admiring it for the first time. She wanted to see it all and thought that maybe both herself and Blu actually can go. Blu wasn't so sure about that plan but figured it would be fun and was grateful to Jewel's kindness, especially when she allowed him to use man-made items again during the trip. They went off after saying goodbye to their kids Carla, Tiago, and Bia, who were going to be taken care of by Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, and the rest of the gang. So with the lovebirds beginning their vacation, their first stop was Mexico. Right in time for Day of the Dead. While they were having a blast, Rafael and the rest of the group were having some pest problems in the jungle.

During the blue pair's first moments in Mexico, they planned on heading to a party before landing on a little costume kart, where a woman's arm appeared, grabbed Jewel, and created a colorful dress on her. The look of her caught Blu's attention for she was extremely beautiful in that dress. Then the woman grabbed Blu and created a tuxedo on him. Later with their new costumes on, they danced and flew to a float, and when everyone saw them, they loved the show and cheered.

After that, Blu decided to give the best compliment to his wife.

"Wow, Jewel, they love us!" He looked at her and said "Jewel, you are amazing. You're wonderful, you're much greater than that, you are the most amazing bird I've ever known, and that's why I love you."

And Jewel replied with gratitude, "Not as much as I love you, Blu. Nobody's better than you."

"Thanks, but I might wanna doubt that."

Then Jewel laughed, and they both smiled at each other before continuing the night. Blu then said "How do you think the kids are doing?"

Jewel laid her head on Blu's shoulder and said, "I'm sure they're having a great time as much as we are."

Then it showed Rafael, the kids, and the others sleeping since they had a hard day fighting off the pests.

Through the whole episode, Blu and Jewel just had a great time on the Day of the Dead, and their kids and the rest of the gang dealt with some pest problems at the amazon. The whole episode was planned to be either a one hour or 40 minute special.

2\. El Nutso

After Mexico, the two continued on before reaching to Texas. So what were to happen if while they were there, they met a boy that could actually speak bird?

3\. Legend of the Blu Bird Ghost

Due to all the traveling, Jewel was having some small fainting problems. So Blu allowed her to sleep in the large forest near a place called White Sands. Hours later, Blu discovered miners all over the place, trying to get rid of the forest. So he tried to reenact the incident with his tribe vs the loggers.

Only Blu wanted to do something more exciting. He wanted to actually scare the life of out of the loggers, yet needed some help from an owl, who was to help Blu learn how to be scary.

4\. San FranBirdo

Blu and Jewel began to prosper the excitement on their trip at San Francisco. Their trip was still fun until they discovered a pound for all animals that were secretly used for experiments. So the two wanted to free them and led the bad men to many traps at the city's carnival.

Then ( _ **the upcoming episodes**_ ) came ( _ **in alphabetical order**_ )…

• Amazon 1960

While their parents were still gone, Carla, Tiago, and Bia found a place in their tribe; an underground bunker filled old fun stuff from the 1960's. Everything seemed cool to the triplets, so they wanted to turn their home into Blue Macaw 60's Topia but Eduardo didn't agree to that.

So he went patrolling and they went behind his back anyway, trying to mess everything and put it in their hollows. But had trouble with that since Raphael and the others tried to stop them. Eventually things kinda went out of control like: a projector going on fire, a popcorn machine making too much of its stuff, and disco-balls becoming pinballs.

• AVCouple

In Africa, Blu and Jewel ran out of food so to earn more, they had to go against each other in a scavenger hunt, hosed by birds. But later they learned (again) that their relationship and their family was more important than a competition and prize.

And it made them realize what really happened to their food.

• Bird Talents Parts 1-3

Carla and her siblings missed their parents, so they decide to find them by going on a fast ride, but came to the wrong place. A popular producer found them and discovered that they had many talents: creativity, singing, stunts, and more. Soon Eduardo, Rafael, and the others worked on trying to get them back. The excitement was that Carla, Tiago, and Bia became worldwide celebrities. Carla sings, Tiago does stunts, and Bia creates.

• Blu History Month

Blu and Jewel came to the capital of Washington DC. Blu saw a lot of things about Black History Month and all other famous histories of African Americans. Which pretty much reminded him of the contention between his tribe and the scarlet macaws.

Eventually he got knocked out and dreamy about birds ruling the earth again. But each different species of birds were segregating each other. Blu, Jewel, and the gang went through another adventure that would make a real "dream" come true.

• Blu Waves

For three weeks since they left, Jewel realized that she gave Blu to many human fun opportunities. So she got a little bored of it, a lot. Blu wanted to go to the best universities in Georgia but Jewel suggested Hawaii.

He wasn't completely okay with that so Jewel changed her mind before he thought more about her consideration.

Eventually after they made it to Hawaii, Blu was trying to figure out how to be more exciting for Jewel, and then it hit him. Literally, a beach-ball bounced on his head, and he saw surfers and a sign for a surfing contest. He signed up for it and surprised Jewel with it. But he wasn't the only bird that signed up.

Blu and Jewel met three new friends: a yellow bird named Yellow, a female purple bird named Purp, and her boyfriend named Pyro ( _ **who had a shell necklace**_ ).

• Circus de Janeiro

Blu and Jewel took a little trip to the best and brightest city in America…Las Vegas. They both try to have the good time with the sites, until they eventually went through a little accident and a group of Circus animals aided them.

Blu and Jewel's new friends were: Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Gia, Vitaly, Stephino, and the rest of the "Afro Circus."

• Curse of the Bad Crow

Blu and Jewel eventually came into Egypt. And during their time in the massive desert, they accidentally entered the biggest pyramid and got lost. They saw the biggest chamber that belongs to a Pharaoh's pet crow, or "the curse of the bad mummy crow." The idea of it did spoke Blu and annoyed Jewel.

But on their journey of trying to find a way out, she began to feel the same way as they got to experience the curse.

Really, it was only a normal crow with a costume, trying to mess with the blue birds until he had trouble taking it off and wanting Blu and Jewel's help.

• Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, Gru?

The hottest day of summer. Gru, Lucy, and the kids were going on a little family vacation of their own, while Blu and Jewel were having a bust on their hot day.

Except for the minions, who had the house all to themselves, but one of them forgot to lock the front door, so Blu and Jewel just decided to barge in for AC. Things then got really crazy for them until they got into a translator and started a party for the minions. And when Gru and the others came home early, they helped Blu and Jewel turn back to their language.

• Happy

Blu and Jewel headed off to Paris, right in time since Valentine's Day and their anniversary was half a year away ( _ **though that wasn't the original idea, I said my previous ideas would be re-edited**_ ). It was Blu's chance to make Jewel completely happy, more than he has ever done before.

• Happy Rio

With how time passed, Jewel missed her kids more and more, as well as her dad, her friends, and the dancing and singing parties. So Blu had a perfect place for a party. He and Jewel headed to Antarctica, and though Jewel believed that was a waste of time, she met…

Mumble, Gloria, Erik, Ramon, and Lovelace. They party on with each other, and she and Blu had to help them try to find a home.

• I "Heart" Caves

What would happen if the Rio Life of Blu, Jewel, and the gang went before the dawn of mankind? The old era where birds some of the dominant species on earth, and "Blu" was the first to evolve and convince Jewel and her friends to one day try it out, despite their annoyance.

• InBirdiana Jones

Blu discovered a pearl mixed with every beautiful rich material on earth, and gave it to Jewel. She loved it so much, and apparently she wasn't the only one. Many psychotic birds of greed were after that pearl, and it was up to Blu to protect his wife.

• Kung Fu Bird

Blu and Jewel just had a great time at China, but eventually, they found something that changed everything for them. They discovered the ruins of a place that used to be called "The Valley of Peace." A city that legends said was old enough to be the home of animals that lived like humans before mankind was born.

Blu also found a journal that was claimed to have been written by a panda. The journal said that two birds of blue feathers would find an old palace and an old jade orb. So Blu and Jewel followed its mysterious instructions and found the palace and after they pressed the orb, which gave them the power to travel through time and meet Po, Shifu, and the Furious-Five.

They came back in time to help Po and the others stop a great threat that was destined to destroy the Valley of Peace and its natives. In the original timeline the Valley was destroyed. But before that, Oogway showed Po the perfect heroes that would help them and change their fate, so after that, Po wrote the journal and put an enchantment on the jade orb. Po wrote everything in the journal even Blu and Jewel's names and the instructions of how to make it to the Palace and the orb.

Since the two found the journal, they were able to continue that mission. And though that was perhaps the birds' biggest challenge, they succeeded and turned the valley's future into something better.

• Love Is Never Lost

A wild storm has been going on lately and Blu got caught in a large one. After that, Jewel couldn't find him. Blu and Jewel haven't been away from each other for years, so she thought that if she couldn't find Blu…then she couldn't survive without him. She had a lot of trouble alone, processing everything, until a certain animal-talking-friend found her and was able to help her out until the end. To the end where they found Blu alive and well.

• Love's on a Scream

Blu and Jewel in Transylvania. For Halloween! Blu was having to spend the holiday in a blast but Jewel had never seen what humans did on Halloween, so she was having a little bit of problems trying to participate in it. So Blu tried to calm her down by singing a song to her. During their time there, they meet new four macaw friends painted red and black like vampires for entertainment. They were the ones who decided to help out Blu

• Nico's Nervous?

Back at the Amazon, the party animals were all having a great together…especially Nico, who started to fall in love with a female canary. And for the first time ever, he got nervous around her but Pedro and the others decided to try and help him out.

• Rafael's Greatest Fear

On one exciting day, Carla, Tiago, and Bia discovered that Rafael has a great fear and they wanted to help him overcome it.

• RataBluouille

During Blu and Jewel's time in Paris, Jewel started getting hungry, so Blu found a restaurant that seemed for them. They even realize that rats work there as chiefs. Blu wanted to talk and work with them for the day so he could feed Jewel. And during the day Blu and Jewel became friends with Remy and Emile.

The next day Linguine and Collet were sick so Blu and Jewel had to help Remy and others, though they had a lot trouble, especially Jewel, since she didn't how to cook man-made food, and she had to sing a French song. But She, Blu, Remy, and the others became a success thanks to teamwork. Remy even became another great memorable friend of Blu and Jewel's travels.

• Rio Wars

What would happen if Blu and the gang lived in the life of Star Wars?

• The Tree We Know and Loath

After Eduardo stopped the kids, he at least let them make a big bird sized treehouse. Raphael, Nico, and Pedro helped them but…what were to happen if they got trapped in it all day?

• That Bird is Fast!

Blu and Jewel came to California and accidentally meet another famous character. Small but really fast, an animal that lived in a place called the 101 and was with a team of 5 very fast snails.

• The Birddit Parts 1-3

While Blu and Jewel were in England, Blu purchased "The Hobbit" book. It was quite a marvel since he hasn't read a single book in a while. Jewel only laughed a little to see him happy like that.

Then after they fell asleep, Blu dreamt about him being Bilbo Baggins. He got to experience his own version of the Hobbit.

• They're Back

All the way in New York, the three goons from Blu and Jewel's first adventure returned and, like Nigel, they wanted revenge. But like before, they weren't prepared for what was coming to them.

• To Catch a Bird

An old friend of Eduardo and Mimi's came to visit the amazon but Carla, Tiago, and Bia were feeling too suspicious about him. So all day they wanted to set up traps to discover who the old friend really. The suspicious bird was named Perry ( _ **who I know was a golden/blue macaw in Rio 2 but I might've thought this character before I was aware of that movie detail**_ ).

* * *

 **SEASON 2 EPISODE**

* * *

The ultimate vacation wasn't over yet as Blu and Jewel went through many more adventures.

1\. Wild Blu West

Blu and Jewel came back at California, but what they didn't know was that they were picked to star in the next western film about a town of bird and it was up to that one blue bird to save it; the good bird, and the girl. Starring Blu as The Western Hero and Jewel as The Girl.

2\. Germy Birdy

Since Blu and Jewel left, Bia has been secretly over protective about herself around germs, so Carla and Tiago decided to mess with her.

3\. Careful What You Wish For

Blu and Jewel have a wild ride at India when they come across a real genie.

4\. Carla Turns Red

Like Perry, a new group of Blue Macaws came to visit the Amazon, Carla started to have a crush when she met one of them. His name was Harrison. He looked like exactly Roberto but younger and his feelings for Carla were mutual but was afraid to speak to her. His talent was that he could sound like anyone when he sings, but he thought his real voice wasn't good. So while he and Carla decided to hang out, Eduardo got a little over protective. Later, Harrison revealed his voice to Carla and she admired it show much. Also Harrison was Roberto's cousin.

After that…( _ **the upcoming episodes for S2 were**_ ) The "Bird Olympics" and "Busy in the Central Park Zoo."

* * *

 **SEASON 3 EPISODES**

* * *

• Back Home Parts 1-5

The only plan for the final season. The series finale. Blu and Jewel failed trying to get back at Christmas. So they try to reach back home to their family on the last week before New Years Day!

* * *

 _ **Yeah…pretty weird and too long to go over, isn't it? Well I was still an amateur writer back then. Hopefully you guys still enjoy the idea of the whole story though. And remember, you get to see more details on my "CR34T0R's 1st" bloggers page. So enjoy your time, guys.**_

 _ **Also know that after two more chapters (of My Little Disney Pony), I'll be taking my break of posting things on FFN until the end of October.**_


End file.
